Amor á Segunda Vista
by Pamela cesar
Summary: Inuyasha Taisho não dá um passo sem Kagome Higurashi. Ela deveria se apenas sua funcionaria, mais acaba sendo obrigada a se secretaria, Assistente e amiga em tempo integral. Mais o que acontece quando ela se cansa de tudo isso e resolve pedir as contas!
1. Chapter I

* * *

_Inuyasha nâo me pertence mais assim Rumiko Takahashi..._

* * *

**Capitulo 1- O começar de um sentimento.**

- O que acha desse terno? – Inuyasha mostrava a Kagome sua coleção de ternos. Kagome assistente, secretaria e advogada do empresário mais famoso e querido de Tóquio.

- Você vai a um encontro. – exclamou ela entediada. – E não a uma reunião. – Ele parou por um segundo pensado no que ela acabara de dizer.

- Então o que devo vestir?- disse ele largando o terno no chão. Ela suspirou pegando o terno e colocando dentro do armário.

- Uma roupa casual. Sexy. – disse ela analisando o perfil dele.

- Hum... Sexy... Comparado aos meus trajes – disse ele mostrando a samba canção que vestia. – O que pode ser mais sexy? – Kagome corou escolhendo uma roupa dentro do guarda roupa.

- Toma vista isso... Quero ir embora – bocejou ela. – To morrendo de sono...

- Vou me vestir... Espere... – disse ele mostrando a poltrona para ela sentar.

Kagome trabalha para Inuyasha cerca de cinco anos, formando um laço comercial e de amizade com seu chefe. Ela trabalhava pare ele de 8 da manhã até 6 da tarde. Às vezes ficava até mais tarde organizado, editando discursos, marcando encontros para ele.

- Vamos? – perguntou Inuyasha. Kagome pela primeira vez sentiu seu coração batendo mais rápido.

- Vamos... – Ele deixou que ela sai-se a conduzindo até o estacionamento do prédio onde estava seu carro.

- Sabe que vou sair com a Kikiyou... Mais eu não gosto dela. – disse ele enquanto dirigia.

- Eu sei disso... Conversamos sobre isso quando estava marcando esse encontro.

- Não sei onde estava com a cabeça... – disse ele ajeitando o cabelo.

- Nos seios dela! – exclamou ela sorrindo.

- Feh... Mentira... – sussurrou sorrindo.

- Amanhã quero que chegue cedo...

- Mais?... – reclamou ela.

- Não reclama não. Ta? Vamos ter que revisar novamente aquele contrato.

- Mais já é a segunda vez! – choramingou ela.

- Eu sei... – suspirou ele. – Sabe como Sesshoumaru ne?

- Pior que sei... E chegamos à minha casa... – disse ela saindo do carro.

- Hei espera... E o meu beijo? – ela sorriu indo até ele e beijando sua bochecha.

- Se esquecer do meu beijo mias uma vez... – disse ele estreitando os olhos. – Ta demitida.

- Eu sei... Tenha um ótimo encontro. – ele buzinou dando partida no carro. Kagome novamente sentiu aquele aperto no peito, mais não sabia o que era. Simplesmente resolveu ignorar.

Kagome subiu até o seu apartamento; ele era aconchegante, nada luxuoso. Entrou pegando sua correspondência indo direto para cozinha bebendo um pouco de água retirando os sapatos. Campainha toca. Ela foi até a porta abrindo-a dando de cara com sua melhor amiga.

- Rin? – a amiga estava com uma bota preta e um vestido vermelho.

- Oi kagome, Como foi o dia? – Kagome deu passagem para amiga entrar.

- Cansativo e o seu?

- Nada de bom briguei com o Kohaku... – ela suspirou deitando-se no sofá.

- Por quê? Vocês sempre brigam. Não e melhor terminar esse relacionamento?

- Foi por isso que brigamos. Eu sai do apartamento dele! – disse ela triste.

- Que bom... Mas aonde pretende morar?

- Eu não sei...

- Vem morar aqui comigo?

- Ai amor!Obrigada. – disse ela se levantando e abraçando amiga.

- Vamos vou fazer um chá ai você me conta tudo. – Rin assentiu sento levada por Kagome até a Cozinha. Conversaram até as duas da amanhã quando kagome olhou para o relógio quase teve um pire-paque. Levou Rin até o quarto de hospedes onde a acomodou voltando para os eu quarto e dormindo como uma pedra.

#

- Como foi o encontro? – Kagome estava sentada na cadeira em frete ao chefe.

- O de costume... – suspirou ele. – Terminou na cama dela. – Kagome sentiu um a sopro no peito. Ficando um pouco desconfortável.

- Então foi perfeito... – disse ela mostrando um sorriso triste. Tentando ignora-lo.

- Não... Eu não senti prazer... – disse ele sentando-se na cadeira pegando os papeis e a entregando.

- Droga... – praguejou ela.

- Vamos anime-se... – Inuyasha levantou-se acariciando seu pescoço causando um leve formigamento em sua pele. – Relaxe... – sussurrou ele sensualmente ainda acariciando seu pescoço. Kagome tombou a cabeça levemente sendo levada por aquela sensação maravilhosa deixando escapar um gemido.

- Interrompo alguma coisa? – ecoou uma voz fria que vez Kagome e Inuyasha voltarem a realidade.

- Não nada... – sentou-se novamente em sua mesa. Kagome corou.

- Quero esse contrato analisado até hoje! – exclamou ele frio.

- Feh... Pra que tão rápido Sesshoumaru?

- Por que eu quero fechar contrato o mais rápido possível. – disse ele fazendo kagome suar frio. Inuyasha já estava acostumado com o tom frio do irmão.

- Ok! – respondeu Inuyasha.

- Até mais tarde. – exclamou ele saindo da sala. Inuyasha pegou sua cadeira colocando ao lado da de Kagome a fazendo corar levemente.

- Vamos começar! – exclamou ele. Pegando o contrato da mão dela e começando a ler.

Kagome sentia aquela sensação quando ele a esbarrava sem querer. Era como se o corpo dela pegasse em chamas.

- Ah que sono... – exclamava Inuyasha. – Nossa olha hora! Vamos comer?

- Vamos... Nossa ainda bem que falta pouco! – exclamou ela levantando.

#

- Não

- Sim... E um clássico. – dizia ele limpando a boca.

- Inuyasha...

- Kikiyou... – ele levantou-se para cumprimenta-lá. Kagome sentiu uma pontada no coração. Sorrindo falsamente.

- Kikiyou está e minha secretaria Kagome... – disse ele as apresentando-as.

- Prazer! – Kagome apenas acenou com a cabeça. Inuyasha a convidou para almoçar com eles. Tornando a atmosfera meio que hostil por parte de Kagome. Inuyasha conversava diretamente com Kikiyou apenas falava com Kagome para que ela confirma-se o que dizia. Kagome se sentiu excluída no meio daqueles dois sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes crescendo no peito.

- Inuyasha temos que ir! – alertou kagome aliviada com a hora voltarem para empresa.

- Adeus Kikiyou até a noite... – disse Inuyasha beijando no rosto, mas Kikiyou virou deixando que os lábios se tocassem. Kagome apertou a bolsa mostrando um sorriso torto para cena.

- Er... Vamos Kagome! – Kagome não respondeu apenas andou de passos largos até a saída do restaurante.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele confusão.

- Fiquei com faltar de ar vendo você beija-lá assim! – ela mentiu. Inuyasha abriu um sorriso e disse.

- Ela me beijou. Eu apenas correspondi.

Na empresa Kagome tentou evitar Inuyasha de todas as formas possíveis, mais parecia difícil ficar parada na sua sala com um monte de coisas a ser feita pelos dois.

- Kagome quer carona? – perguntou ele na entrada da sala dela.

- Não obrigada. – ele sentiu uma hostilidade vinda dela e perguntou.

- Algum problema Kagome?

- Não! Por que haveria. – disse ela sarcástica.

- Não sei... Bem tenho um encontro com a Kikiyou beijos... – Kagome sentiu a raiva dominando o seu corpo. Ele foi embora sem ao mesmo dar o beijo.

- "Droga Inuyasha". – pensou ela apertando os papeis em suas mãos.

Kagome pegou o ônibus lotado –"só pode ser praga!" – resmungou ela. Quando chegou a casa encontrou mergulhada em um silêncio. – "Rin ainda não voltou" – Kagome franziu a testa com certa preocupação. – Quero dormi! – choramingou ela. Antes que pude-se colocar os pés na cama a Campainha toca. Ela levantou acorrendo e atendendo a porta.

- O Que faz aqui?

**Continuuuua...**


	2. Chapter II

**Capitulo 2**

- O que você faz aqui? – exclamou Kagome irritada.

- Kagome. Eu posso explicar! - começou ele nervoso.

- Você me disse isso umas centenas de vezes Kouga! – Kagome o ignorou. Fechando novamente a porta na sua cara. Kouga bateu várias vezes na porta mais kagome o ignorava. "- Não vou ser traída novamente" – pensou ela suspirando. Kagome conferiu as horas já iam dar uma hora da manhã e nada de Rin chegar. Ela sentou-se no sofá ligando a televisão...

Em algum lugar de Tóquio;

- Me ver mais uma dose de Licor? – Pedia uma mulher com um vestido vermelho curto de saltos altos.

- Não acha que já passou o seu limite? – perguntou o barman recolhendo as 5 taças de licor.

- A noite só começou! – exclamou ela esbanjando um sorriso. O barman sorriu sedutoramente para a mulher que chamava atenção dos homens ao seu redor.

Ela pegou sua taça indo até a pista de trance dançando de acordo com a musica rápida chamando ainda mais atenção das pessoas á sua volta.

#

Kagome novamente olhou para relógio, já iam dar três da manhã. Ela levantou cansada de esperar a amiga resolveu dormi, ela colocou seu robe em cima da cadeira, deitando-se na cama. Celular começar a toca.

- Droga... – Praguejou ela.

- Alô... – disse ela ainda sonolenta.

- _Kagome? Te acordei?_

- Não... – disse ela deitando-se na cama.

- _Liguei pra saber como você estava... _

_- _Com sono... – disse bocejando. – E como foi o encontro?

- _Foi ótimo... mais sabe... Não e ela que eu quero... – disse ele sussurrando. _Kagome de alguma forma se sentiu feliz com a declaração, abrindo um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

- Ela ainda está ai com você...? – perguntou Kagome triste.

- _Ela ronca... – disse ele a fazendo rir. _

_- _Esqueci de falar Inuyasha. – disse ela suspirando.

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Nada de mais... Sabe o Kouga ele teve aqui! – disse ela.

_- Aquele Lobo se atreveu a te perturbar... _

- Ele veio me pedir desculpas... – disse ela com uma voz arrastada.

_- Lógico que você não o desculpou. – disse ele irritado. _

- Mas eu acho que ainda gosto dele Inuyasha... – Houve um silencio do outro lado da linha que deixou Kagome preocupada. – Inuyasha...

_- Kagome tenho que desligar depois nos falamos... - _Ele mal deixou ela se despedir desligando o celular em seguida deixando-a sem entender nada.

- "Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa." – pensou ela dando de ombros. Indo finalmente dormi.

#

- Rin... – sussurrava um menino do outro lado da pista vendo sua namorada dançando sensualmente com um cara. Kohaku ficou irritado se aproximando ainda mais do "casal"

- VAMOS EMBORA AGORA! – gritou ele a puxando. Rin estava embriagada começou a ri tentando soltar-se dele.

- VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM. – gritou ela de volta. O carinha que estava com ela a puxou de Kohaku fazendo seu sangue subir.

- LAGA ELA IDIOTA! – Kohaku apertou os punhos acertando o lado direito do cara fazendo ele cair no chão chamando atenção de todos para si.

- Vamos logo. – disse ele arrastando daquele lugar mais foi impedida pelo próprio dono.

- Rin? – chamou-a. Rin rapidamente abriu um sorriso.

- Hakudoushi! – gritou ela conseguindo se livrar do Kohaku correndo até o amigo.

- Que saudade minha ninfa... – sussurrou ele beijando sua bochecha.

- Não quero ir embora... – choramingou ela. Kohaku via a cena com mais raiva ainda. Hashi se aproximou de kohaku e disse.

- Pode ir kohaku eu a deixo em casa! – disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Eu sinto nojo de você Hakudoushi... – disse ele entre os dentes.

- Não seje mais criança... Vocês não estão mais juntos ou estão? - disse ele sorrindo. Provocando Kohaku. Kohaku sentiu muita raiva de Rin.

- Não... – disse ele com uma voz arrastada de puro ódio.

- Então eu e minha queridíssima Rin temos assuntos pretendes! – disse ele sorrindo debochadamente para Kohaku.

- Seguranças! Ponham ele pra fora daqui! – ordenou Hakudoushi aos seguranças. Kohaku foi levado para fora da boate e Rin para um lugar mais reservado.

- Rin... – sussurrou ele beijando seu rosto.

- Hakudoushi me leva para casa... – pedia ela meio sonolenta.

- Ok meu amor... – Ele deu um beijo em seus lábios a carregando até a saída dos fundos da boate. Hakusoushi, Rin e Kohaku se conheciam desde faculdade, onde o triangulo amoroso surgira, Rin apaixonada por Hakudoushi o popular do Campus, mas que também apaixonado pela ninfa dos seus sonhos. Kohaku amigo de Rin também era apaixonado pela amiga tornando Hakudoushi seu maior rival. Depois de grandes armações por parte de Kohaku ele conseguiu definitivamente ficar com Rin afastando amiga do seu maior rival. Até que...

_Rin todos os dias se arrumava para as boates em que ia aos finais de semana, e como sempre seu figurino preferido o vestido vermelho e saltos. Kohaku odiava boates mais não deixaria nunca sua namorada ir sozinha e ficar a mercê daqueles homens que a devorava com o olhar. Chegaram à boate por volta das duas da manhã. Rin estava animada começou a se mexer pela multidão enquanto Kohaku procurava seus amigos. Foi quando Rin viu seu velho "amor" seu coração acelerou, fazendo ela perde um pouco do equilíbrio. Ela não acreditava que estava vendo ele, mais resolveu ignorar, pois ele tinha atenção demais reparou ela nas garotas que o cercavam. Rin continuou dançando sem se importar mais com o velho amiga só que ela não percebeu que ele avia lhe notado, este ficou deslumbrado com a beleza que sua ninfa ainda brilhava. Ele rapidamente conseguiu se livrar de todas as suas admiradoras, seguindo em direção a sua ninfa. _

_- Rin... – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido provocando nela um certo arrepio. Rin virou rapidamente abraçando o amigo. _

_- Hashi. Quanto tempo! – disse ela emocionada, ficaram conversando por minutos até kohaku aparecer com uma expressão nada agradável. _

_- Quanto tempo Kohaku... – sorriu ele debochadamente. Kohaku nada disse apenas segurou o braço da namorada e disse. _

_- Vamos amor... – beijando seus lábios. E saiu arrastando ela. A parti daí começaram as brigas... _

_#_

- Rin acorda? – sacudiu-a delicadamente.

- Hakudoushi... – sussurrou ela sentindo a cabeça girar. – Que horas são?

- Quase seis da manhã... – disse ele enquanto dirigia.

- Nossa... Kagome vai me matar! – exclamou ela massageando a testa.

- Kagome... Aquela magrela que estudava conosco... – Rin o beliscou fazendo ele gritar.

- Ai... Poxa Rin e Brincadeira! – disse ele massageando o braço. – To te lavando par sua Casa!

- Como você sabe. – disse ela franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Aonde È? – Perguntou debochando dele.

- Tenho meus informantes... – ele disse fazendo ela abrir um sorriso.

20 minutos depois ele a deixou em frente ao apartamento da Kagome. Ela entrou vendo a amiga sentada no sofá tomando uma xícara de chá com a expressão facial nada boa.

- Explicações mocinha... – Disse kagome seria fazendo ela ri. Esta deu-lhe um beijo no rosto sentando-se no sofá de três lugares.

- Fui pra boate... Encontrei Hakudoushi...

- Como assim encontrou com o Hakudoushi! – exclamou Kagome empolgada.

#

- E ae como foi o encontro? – a voz dele saiu um pouco irritada.

- Inuyasha... Já disse não foi um encontro... – Disse ela desviando sua atenção dele para o monitor do computador. – Ele foi até minha casa...

- Feh!E gentilmente o convidou para entrar... Aposto! – exclamou ele irritado.

- Não... Ele ficou horas batendo na porta... – disse ela dando um suspiro – Quando eu cansei abri a porta pra ele... – Inuyasha franziu a testa em desagrado. – Depois fechei na cara dele! – disse ela entregando dois discursos para ele. Inuyasha pegou o discurso com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Queria ter visto a cara daquele lobo! – exclamou ele se divertindo com a própria imaginação. – Ah entes que eu me esqueça... Temos que procurar uma secretaria para o Sesshoumaru... – Disse ele pegando uma xícara de café.

- Já? – indagou surpresa. – Só esse mês foi umas 15! – exclamou relaxando as costas na cadeira massageando a nuca.

- Sabe como ele e exigente... – disse Inuyasha solvendo um pouco o café. – Depois que terminar passar lá no meu escritório... – Disse ele sorrido, deixando ela meio desconcertada.

#

- Kagome mandou porem o anuncio no jornal? – perguntou Inuyasha com os olhos grudados no monitor.

- Sim. Mais vai ser difícil fazer essa seleção!

- Que nada... – Ele pela primeira vez em todo um dia de trabalho, pois os olhos no corpo dela. Sentindo meio que desconfortável mexendo-se varias vezes enquanto ela estava de pé.

- Inuyasha... E a Kikiyou?... Inuyasha – Houve um silencio até ele responder, mesmo assim de primeira sentiu a voz falhar...

- È... Ah... Kikiyou... – Ele afrouxou a gravata analisando as curvas do seu corpo.

- O que aconteceu Inuyasha?

- Não nada... Só reparei como está diferente! - Ela corou olhando para as roupas que amiga emprestara.

- Ah foi... A Rin que me vestiu hoje... – disse ela corando ainda mais.

- "_Lembrar de agradecer essa tal de Rin depois_" – Inuyasha balançou a cabeça como se tivesse tentando se libertar do encanto. – Vamos Kagome almoçar? – perguntou ele olhando as horas. Kagome afirmou sorrindo.

- Gostou? – perguntou ela dando uma voltinha. Ele levantou abraçando a amiga beijando seu rosto. Kagome novamente sentiu aquele calor emanado dos braços fortes de Inuyasha a deixando um pouco tonta.

- Amei. Ficou muito mais jovem! – disse ele reparando. Na blusa social que marcava seu busto, e na saia preta curta que deixava a mostra suas pernas torneadas.

O almoço correu tranquilamente, sem nenhuma interrupção. Conversaram sobre diversos temas e a festa beneficente que Kagome iria organizar. Chegaram ao escritório por voltas das duas da tarde.

- Senhorita Kagome... – Chamou a recepcionista. Kagome se aproximou pegando as correspondências. – Ah tem uma candidata para vaga de Secretaria!

- A sim. Muito obrigada! – disse ela entrando no elevador em alguns minutos chegaram até o vigésimo nono andar.

- Vou para minha sala trabalhar! – despediu-se Inuyasha dando um leve beijo em suas bochechas Deixando ela corado. Kagome se espreguiçou andando até sua sala dando de cara com uma mulher de vestido da cor vermelha curto.

- Rin?

* * *

**Continuuuaa...**

Obrigado á; Rin - chan,Sophie-sama,Gheisinha Kinomoto,lilermen,dani,Agome chan,Acdy-chan.

Nossa muito obrigada. Eu ri tanto com o Reviews de vocês, agradeço os comentários e elogios espero que esse segundo capitulo esteje ao agrado de vocês... Obrigado àqueles que Leram e não enviaram Reviews.

**Espero Reviews para continuar, Obrigada e volte sempre!!**


	3. Chapter III

* * *

Capitulo 3

* * *

- Rin? – perguntou a amiga incrédula.

- Amor. – disse ela abraçando a amiga.

- O que traz você aqui? – perguntou ela mostrando a cadeira de visitas.

- O anuncio é lógico. – exclamou ela colocando a bolsa no chão.

- Mais? O seu chefe ele é... – Kagome tentava encontrar a palavra certa para defini-lo. – Rígido. –

- Mais eu agüento, Afinal preciso ganhar dinheiro! – disse ela pegando seu currículo de dentro da bolsa amostrando-o para amiga. – Não viverei as suas custas para sempre... – disse rin em um tom sincero.

- Agradeço amiga, mais acho...

- Kagome... – sussurrou ela entristecida – Me ajuda vai... E só me conseguir uma reunião com ele... –

- Rin... vou analisar seu currículo junto com ele, mais tenho que analisar as outras candidatas também... – disse ela segurando as mãos da amiga. – Não posso garantir nada. – disse Kagome beijando sua testa.

- Ta bom. – disse ela em um longo suspiro cansado. – Vou almoçar...

- Ainda não almoçou?

- Não... – Rin sentiu o estômago roncar.

- Vai amiga... Vou mandar seu currículo para ele... – disse ela beijando as bochechas de Rin.

- Me desejo sorte... – pediu saindo do escritório.

- Sorte Cat... – disse Kagame piscando vendo a amiga sumir pela porta. Ela mal sentou-se na cadeira quando bateram na porta. – Entre. – ordenou.

- Cara o coroa. – disse Inuyasha amostrando a moeda arrancando risos da amiga.

- Quer perder? – perguntou ajeitando a blusa.

- Vamos escolha? – a incentivou, sentando-se na cadeira a frente dela.

- Cara. – Inuyasha sorriu lançando a moeda no ar e a pegando, Seu sorriso alargou-se quando viu que finalmente a moeda caiu à escolha dele.

- Feh! Eu Já sabia... – Gabava-se ele mostrando a moeda a amiga.

- Droga. - Resmungou ela - O que vai ser dessa vez? – perguntou ela imaginando as aventuras românticas que poderiam desfrutar.

- kagome?... – Chamou ele novamente. – Escutou o que eu disse?

- Hã? – perguntou ela não entendendo nada. – Pode repetir?

- Ultimamente está com a cabeça na lua... Feh! aposto que deve esta pensando no Lobo. – disse ele irritado. – Mais como eu falava, Vamos ao passei de navio para acertamos uns negócios. – Kagome sorriu imaginando o passei romântico de navio que iria fazer. "Titanic". Imaginava-se no mastro com ele dando um longo suspiro. – "_eu não gosto dele". –_ pensava ela nervosamente. Mais levou um choque ao escutar o nome da pessoa que mais estava odiando no mundo. – Perai você disse Kikiyou? – perguntou ela entre os dentes.

- Sim. Ela ira conosco... – sussurrou ele haver a face demoníaca da amiga. – Algum problema? – perguntou ele vacilante.

- Não. Que isso problema nenhum. – disse ela irritada. – Vou adorar. – disse ela sarcástica. - Passar três dias com a Kikiyou no mesmo barco. Oh maravilha. – sorriu ela tortamente.

- Kagome você tem algum problema correlação a Kikiyou? – perguntou ele.

- Porque haveria? – deu de ombros e respondeu. – Afinal a conheci ontem!

- Ah Sim. Se quiser pode convidar o Kouga! – alfinetou ele sorrindo.

- Pode deixar que quando encontra-ló passarei o recado.

- feh. Você não pode ta falando serio, ne? – disse ele irritado. – Por deus Kagome eu sou estou brincando. – disse ele tocando em suas mãos. Kagome sentiu um leve arrepio com um simples roçar de mãos. Ela rapidamente retirou suas mãos de baixo das deles. – Certo?

- Eu sei Inuyasha... Sei que você não gosta muito dele... – ele nada disse apenas sentou-se novamente na cadeira.

- Vamos corrigir aqueles contratos? – perguntou ele mudando de assunto.

#

- Garçom? – chamou Rin entregando-lhe o cardápio. Dentro de alguns minutos a comida que Rin havia pedido chegou começando-a comer. Não muito longe de sua mesa almoçava tranquilamente um empresário, e seu amigo confidente que mantiam uma conversa animada.

- Sesshoumaru eu estou te falando... – disse ele analisando o perfil do amigo. – Tem que se divertir... – ele deu uma garfada no bife arrancando com o dente um pedaço.

- Pra completar o meu dia você me fala de boca cheia... – disse Sesshoumaru no seu habitual tom frio arrancando risos do amigo.

- Olha ali Sesshoumaru... – sussurrou ele apontando a moça de vermelho. – Foi ela quem eu te falei... – disse ele se levantando. Sesshoumaru analisou-a de costas cada movimento que ela fazia. Sem duvida a mulher que atraio atenção do amigo era uma verdadeira dama. Admitiu ele levando à taça de vinho a boca solvendo todo o liquido.

- Taishou Sesshoumaru está e Rin Takahashi... – Rin sentiu seu corpo pulsar e seu coração acelerar no memento que ele lhe beijou na mão.

- Prazer e meu. Senhorita... – disse ele sedutoramente para ela. Hakudoushi não gostando do modo que Sesshoumaru olhava para Rin resolveu mante-lá bem longe dele. Pois alguns minutos Rin levantou-se despedindo-se de todos.

- Sesshoumaru qual o seu problema? – atacou Hakudoushi limpando os lábios. Sesshoumaru deu de ombros e respondeu.

- Haveria algum problema? – disse ele calmo.

- Você tentou flertar com ela descaradamente e na minha cara... – disse ele irritado jogando metade do dinheiro na mesa.

- Não foi isso que eu quis fazer. – defendeu-se Sesshoumaru sinceramente.

- Pois fez. Tenha um ótimo dia... – disse Hakudoushi irritado arrancando o paletó do braço da cadeira. Sesshoumaru praguejou baixinho vendo o amigo sair do restaurante as presas.

- "o que deu em você Sesshoumaru?" – perguntou a si mesmo.

#

Kagome passou a tarde toda analisando as candidatas para o cargo de secretaria.

- Inuyasha? Vou entregar os currículos que recebi essa tarde? – anunciou ela, Inuyasha deu de ombros indicando para que ela prossegui-se. Kagome ficou furiosa com a forma fria que Inuyasha a tratou fechou a porta com força o deixando confuso. Ela entrou no elevador apertando o botão que indicava um andar a cima que era o trigésimo andar. Ao encontra-se no andar caminhou até a porta dando leves batidos. – Entre. - Kagome caminhou pela sala indo até a mesa dele e entregando lhe os currículos.

- Estes são as candidatas. Eu fiz uma pré seleção e a lista está em ordem alfabética. – ele conferiu a lista mostrando um meio sorriso que a fez derreter por dentro.

- Fez um ótimo trabalho Kagome... - elogiou ele a deixando corada. – Espero encontrar uma secretaria com essa mesma eficiência. – disse ele sedutoramente, a deixando mais corada que um pimentão.

- o... Obri... Obrigada senhor. – gaguejou ela.

- Pode ir... – Kagome saiu da sala quase que correndo, fazendo ele abrir um meio sorriso. Sesshoumaru começou a ver os nomes e as fotos das candidatas quando uma em questão o fez pela primeira vez dar um sorriso de satisfação.

#

- "Ele foi gentil". – pensava Kagome em sua sala. – "gentil até demais". – kagome respirou fundo pela terceira vez consecutiva tentando entender o que acontecerá. – "Ele flertou comigo? – perguntou-se franzindo a testa. – "Oh meu deus. Será? – Kagome deu um grito mentalmente estremecendo do o corpo a deixando arrepiada. – Nossa. – Exclamou ela abrindo um sorriso.

- Nossa? O que Kagome? – Kagome levantou de sobre salta levando consigo vários papeis que se espalharam no chão.

- Poxa Inuyasha você me assustou. – ela começou a catar os papeis numa posição que Inuyasha começou a se sentir atraído a olhar a sua bunda. Balançando a cabeça ligeiramente, passou por de trás da mesa para poder ajuda-lá.

- Feh! Tava te chamando há horas! – resmungou ele catando os papeis do chão, os dois não prestavam muita atenção que faziam. Até que as mãos de ambos se tocaram provocando uma breve corrente. Um desejo.

- Desculpe! – exclamou Kagome recolhendo o papel rapidamente.

- Kagome...

- Interrompo alguma coisa? – Kagome ao se deparar com aquele homem na sua frente ruborizou ainda mais.

- Ar... – Kagome não conseguiu forma uma frase deixando Inuyasha confuso.

- Não... Só a ajudava! – exclamou Inuyasha analisando a expressão facial de Kagome o que o deixou irritado. – O que você quer? – disse ele mais agressivamente. Sesshoumaru franziu as sobrancelhas, tomando uma postura mais seria.

- Manera o seu tom! – exclamou ríspido, deixando Kagome um pouco nervosa.

- Feh... – Resmungou novamente cruzando os braços.

- Kagome? – Sesshoumaru a chamou deixando-a vermelha. – Selecionei duas. Quero que Ligue e marque uma reunião coma as duas para amanhã. Ok? –

- S... Sim... – Kagome gaguejou. Sesshoumaru abriu um meio sorriso e Inuyasha cerrou os dentes.

- Obrigada Kagome... Como eu disse antes. – ele olhou para o Inuyasha com seu meio sorriso e disse. – Muito eficiente... – disse ele fechando a porta. Deixando Inuyasha bufando.

- Kagome você gosta do meu irmão? – perguntou Inuyasha irritado.

- Porque está tão irritado? – perguntou ela de supetão.

- Responda Kagome! – sussurrou ele hesitante.

- Não sei... – Inuyasha ficou perplexo com a resposta. – Você não pode gostar dele Kagome...

- Porque não? – perguntou ela arrumando suas coisas e ajeitando a sua mesa.

- Sabe quantas vezes ele troca de namorada? – perguntou Inuyasha se pondo na frente dela.

- Mais que você aposto? – disse ela dando de ombros pegando seu pequeno baú de documentos e o colocando em cima do armário.

- Kagome ele não serve para você! – exclamou ele irritado se pondo-se novamente na frente dela.

- E quem serve Inuyasha? – ele ficou surpreso com a própria pergunta. – Não sei... – Sussurrou ele. Kagome suspirou saindo da frente dele.

- Kagome... – Sussurrou ele tocando seu ombro e a trazendo para perto dele a abraçando. – Não quero que sofra por amor! – disse ele os separando, a segurando pelos braços. – È não quero que sofra por uma pessoa que não te ame. –

- "o Problema Inuyasha e que eu já sofro." – confessou ela mentalmente, sorrindo tristemente para o amigo.

- Vamos Kagome te levo em casa. – separou ele bruscamente a deixando ainda meia tonta.

- Espere um segundo. Vou fazer essa ligação para o Sesshoumaru.

- Ok! – Inuyasha concordou saindo da sala.

Kagome chegou ao apartamento por volta das seis e meia, imaginando que rin não estaria em casa mais tev uma surpresa encontrando a amiga sentada no sofá tomando sorvete.

- Rin tenho uma novidade! – disse Kagome eufórica sentando na mesinha de centro.

- Ai kagome, me diz o que aconteceu? – perguntou Rin largando o sorvete no braço do sofá.

- Rin Takahashi... – disse amiga sorrindo. – Você conseguiu uma entrevista com o meu chefe... – disse Kagome pulando envolvendo a amiga.

- Eu consegui! – gritou Rin, pulando junto coma a amiga.

- Mais... Você ta disputando com uma mulher. – o sorriso de Rin mudou pegando novamente no sorvete.

- Você diz como se eu tivesse disputando o amor dele... – exclamou Rin enfiando uma colher de sorvete cheia na boca.

- Mais de repente quem sabe – sorriu Kagome travessamente para amiga.

- Ah. Não sonha Kagome! – exclamou ela levantando e pegando uma colher e voltando para o sofá. – Vamos amiga. Compartilhe meu momento de solidão. – Kagome sorriu enfiando a colher no porte enchendo.

- Boa Cat. – disse kagome levantando a colher de sorvete.

- Muito boa Cat..

**Continuuuua...**

* * *

**Obrigada:** Agome chan, lilermen, sophie-sama, Acdy-chan, Pitty Souza

Oie pesosal, amorês...

Novamente lhes trago mais um capitulo, Como veem nesse treceiro capitulo Inuyasha ficou meio ensiumado com os elogios que o Irmão fazia a Kagome, como disse **Agome-chan**: um treceiro na jogada, Será que ele deve esta mesmo gostando da Kagome? como gritou **Sophie-sama**. Só podemos concluir que ele é tapado demais, como disse **Acdy-chan**. O Chato do sesshoumaru pareceu " gostar" da nossa pequena louca como opinou** lilermen, **Mais como deverá ser essa rival de Rin? , **Pitty Souza** calma não tenha um trego que ja vou postar xD

Simplesmente devo dizer que amei cada comentario, **Muito obrigado e voltem Sempre.**


	4. Chapter IV

**

* * *

****Capitulo 4**

* * *

- Feh! Kagome qual e o Problema? – irritado levantou-se, solvendo um pouco do café. – Você olha esse relógio de cinco em 5 minutos...

- E a Rin Inuyasha, Ela esta atrasada.

- E quem e Rin?

- A candidata a secretaria...

- E Porque tanta preocupação. Temos assuntos mais importantes. – ele sorriu marotamente.

- Eu sei... Mais ela é minha amiga... – ela esticou o braço pegando cinco folhas de oficio.

- Toma imprima isso que eu já volto. – ela jogou as folhas no colo dele e saiu da sala, este franziu as sobrancelhas colocando o café na mesa.

- Feh! Imprimi? – ele pegou as folhas e colocou no apoio da impressora. – Deve ser... – Inuyasha começou a clicar diversas vezes em seu ícone, - mais... – ele irritado, mexeu os braços fazendo com que o direito bate-se na xícara derramando todo seu liquido por toda mesa.

- Droga... – resmungou ele olhando para o estado da mesa. – E melhor eu me mandar daqui... – com um sorriso malandro nos lábios, saiu correndo da sala.

_#_

Kagome se encontrava no salão principal da empresa, onde dali havia duas portas a do seu "chefe supremo" e a sala de reuniões. Do seu lado havia duas secretarias uma olhava para o relógio e a outra chegara de ultima hora sem aviso.

- Senhor Taisho e um homem muito rígido? – perguntou uma delas para Kagome.

- Não sei... – Kagome sorriu ao ver sua amiga saindo do elevador.

- Ah... Desculpe a demora Kagome... – disse ela com a respiração ofegante.

- Não se preocupe... Pela primeira vez ele está atrasado. – disse kagome conferindo o relógio. – Mais porque chegou atrasada?

- Estava comprando umas roupas. Lojas só abrem a parti das sete e meia. – Kagome analisou o modelinho que rin usava, -"Está não e Rin" – completou mentalmente.

- Não gostou? – perguntou Rin girando o corpo.

- Amiga! Ta perfeita, e uma Rin em cubada. – disse Kagome sinceramente.

- Eu achei que este terno não me caiu bem... – disse tristemente

- Ta linda... – Rin vestia uma blusa branca e um terno, com uma saia curta.

- Kagome? – sorrisos maliciosos surgiram nos lábios das secretarias ao se depararem com seu futuro novo chefe. – O que faz aqui? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelhas.

- ar... – rubra Kagome gaguejou. – Estava... Organizando as coisas... – disse fazendo movimentos com os braços. Sesshoumaru sorriu entrando na sua sala, deixando suas futuras secretarias suspirando, Menos uma...

- Não sei o que vocês vêem nele! – exclamou rin retocando a maquiagem.

- Como assim? Ele e lindo. Garota... – indagou uma secretaria de olhos vermelhos. Rin deu de ombros e respondeu.

- Se você diz! – ela continuou retocando a maquiagem, dando um pequeno sorriso ao espelho de cumplicidade que não passou despercebido pela Amiga.

- Depois me conta tudo... – disse Kagome dando um leve beijo na bochecha da amiga, indo em direção ao elevador. A primeira a ser chamada foi à mulher de olhos vermelhos depois de 15 minutos era vez de Rin. Esta respirou fundo, antes de entrar, entrará e caminhou até a cadeira onde ele mostrava.

_#_

- INU... – Kagome respirou fundo tentando se acalmar mentalmente. – INUYASHA... – gritou ao ver o estado da sala.

- Senhorita algum problema? – perguntou-a um funcionário. – er... – Kagome olhou para ele com os olhos faiscando, seus cabelos voavam como se estivessem com estática.

- Me chame o Inuyasha agora... – disse demoniacamente afugentando o pobre funcionário.

#

- Senhor Sesshoumaru Taisho, certo? – perguntou sorrindo como se nunca tivesse visto antes.

- Certo... – disse ele arqueando as sobrancelha. – Vejo que não tem nenhuma experiência como secretaria. – ele colocou seu currículo em cima da mesa analisando sua expressão.

- Sim. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Faculdade de que? – perguntou ele analisando seu currículo.

- Moda.

- Pra que precisa desse trabalho?

- Moro com uma amiga, não quero que me sustente. – disse franzindo o senho.

- Esse trabalho não tem qualquer relação com a moda. Não deveria achar um trabalho que seje ligado a sua faculdade.

- Sim. Mais ouvi falar que o senhor paga muito bem suas funcionarias pesar delas não durarem muito tempo... – ele franziu o senho a deixando nervosa. – quero dizer...

- Sei o que quis dizer! - Esta pequena avaliação durou horas, Sesshoumaru analisava cada movimento e expressão que Rin fazia, deixou por diversas vezes seu sorriso de satisfação aparecer. Apreciando e avaliando-a.

- Obrigado pela compreensão, senhor Taisho. – disse ela estendendo sua mão para ele, este a tomou sua mão depositante um leve beijo. Rin sentiu novamente aquela onda de calor em seu corpo. –"la se vai seu auto controle" – pensou Rin nervosamente.

- Vamos almoçar? - ele ainda segurava suas mãos, que a deixou corada.

- Não. Não misturo trabalho, com vida pessoal. – ele deu um meio sorriso contente com sua resposta. – Mas... Se eu tivesse trabalhando para você seria uma coisa, casual. – disse ela sorrindo. – Muito prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Taishou. – ela, caminhou até a porta com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios fechando a porta atrás de si.

-"Não misturo trabalho com vida pessoal." – sorriu ele ao lembra-se daquelas simples palavras. – "Mas... Se eu tivesse trabalhando para você seria uma coisa, casual" – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo internamente.

- Duas secretarias... Uma secretaria é uma... – ele foi até a maior janela da sala, olhando para o céu pensativo.

#

- E ae amiga como foi?

- Ah não sei, To doida pêra chegar em casa e arrancar essa roupa. – Rin sentou-se na cadeira retirando os sapatos massageando os pés.

- O que aconteceu com sua sala? – perguntou Rin vendo duas faxineiras retirando o lixo do chão.

- Inuyasha bagunçou-me sala toda ainda se mandou. – disse ela respirando fundo.

- E aonde ele foi?

- Para casa, o cachorro ainda me teve a coragem de me ligar...

- Ai amiga vou me embora, depois nós falamos. – disse Rin beijando a amiga.

- Vai demorar a sair daqui?

- Não. Vou ver se Sesshoumaru vai precisar de mim, e ir embora.

- Tchau amor.

- Tchau, Cat. – kagome aproveitou a saída da amiga arrumou sua bolsa e foi até a sala de Sesshoumaru, que ainda entrevistava sua ultima candidata.

- Kagome, o Sesshoumaru está lhe chamando. – disse a candidata, deixando a porta para ela entrar.

- Precisará de mim Senhor Sesshoumaru?

- Não. Já me decidi. Escolhi Rin Takahashi é Kagura Lambisque. – disse ele a entrgando os currículos. Kagome tentando esconder a felicidade apenas sorriu.

- Mais duas? – perguntou-o confusa.

- Sim. Por que algum problema?

- Não nenhum, então vou ligar imediatamente para as duas secretarias.

- Amanhã, ás oito.

- Sim senhor... – Kagome saiu da sala deixando Sesshoumaru preso sem seus pensamentos.

– Duas secretarias... – sussurrou ele olhando para foto que roubara de seu currículo. - Rin Takahashi, será minha!... Minha amante...

** Continuuuua...**

_**Obriigado a todos é voltem sempre**_

;D


	5. Chapter V

**Capitulo 5 – Um encontro a 2.**

- Droga Inuyasha. – Resmungou Kagome abrindo a porta de casa.

- Rin? – chamou jogando suas coisas no sofá.

- triiim... – Tocava o telefone.

- Droga...

- Alô...

- Oi Kagome...

- Inuyasha... – Do outro lado da linha sou uma leve gargalhada.

- Desculpa novamente pela sala. Mais eu preciso da sua ajuda..

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... È que eu preciso que você arranje uma reserva naquele restaurante...

- Qual deles?

- Feel The Love... – o coração de kagome disparou

- Kagome...?

- Ah sim... Quantas pessoas?

- Duas é lógico... Um encontro... – Kagome sentou-se no sofá deixando todo o peso do corpo cair. Um sorriso forçado surgiu em seus lábios tentando afugentar a emoção.

- Ah... Pra quando? – perguntou ela de contra gosta pegando a agenda.

- Hoje... – Do outro lado da linha surgiu um longo suspiro. – Vou convidar a Kikiyou. Mais eu preciso de sua ajuda...

- Pra que? – perguntou kagome irritada.

- Feh! Por que ficou tão irritada. Eu sei que é um trabalho extra é não esta no horário de trabalho...

- Inuyasha? Vou fazer sua reserva... Depois eu ligo. Adeus... – Kagome desligou o telefone já com os olhos marejados. – Inuyasha Baka... – sussurrou cobrindo o rosto com um travesseiro.

--

- Sesshoumaru é só uma noite. Vamos nós divertir. – A mulher tentava de todas as formas convencê-lo. Ela inclinou-se e lhe beijou os lábios sentando em seu colo. – Vamos Sesshoumaru... – Ela começou a abrir os botões da camisa social.

- Pare Sara... – Sussurrou ele sentindo a voz falhar ao sentir seu pescoço sendo beijado e mordido.

- Sesshoumaru... – Pediu ela vendo-o que suas caricias não funcionaram.

- Sara... – a chamou para realidade, fazendo com que ela levanta-se.

- Sesshoumaru... Só mais um porquinho vai... – sussurrou ela beijando seus lábios e abrindo suas calças. Ele a ignorou levantando-se apressadamente.

- O que aconteceu Sesshoumaru... Você tem outra mulher uma amante? – sussurrou ela irritada. Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso com a pergunta. Ele a abraçou fazendo seu corpo bater contra seu peito beijando sua cabeça e sussurrou.

- Não seje burra... A única mulher na minha vida é você! – Esta se comoveu levantando seu rosto e tocando em seus lábios. – "Por enquanto" – completou ele mentalmente.

--

- Alô? Inuyasha?

- FEH PORQUE DESLIGOU O TELEFONE NA MINHA CARA.

- BAKA PARA DE GRITAR – gritou kagome nervosa.

- FEH! VOCÊ QUE TA GRITANDO. – Kagome respirou fundo.

- Inuyasha, já fiz a suas reservas, tchau...

- Feh, Kagome não desliga. Perae, Kagome... Kagome...

- Eu to aqui Inuyasha...

- Você... Você... Vai vir ne?

- Porque está gaguejando e não eu não vou ir... – disse ela sentindo o coração apertar.

- Vem Kagome... EU to te esperando... OK?

- Vou ver Inuyasha...

- Adeus...

- Tchau... – Kagome deitou na cama com o celular no colo. – Baka... Mais perai... Se eu fiz reserva para duas pessoas, aonde ele pensa que eu vou ficar?.

--

- Rin... – sussurrou Hakudoushi vendo-a dançar loucamente na boate fechada.

- Oh Hashi... Desculpa interrompe o seu trabalho...

- Não que isso. Informaram-me que estava aqui... – ele se aproximou puxando-a pela cintura colando levemente seu corpo no dela.

- Eu... Queria... – Antes que ela completa-se a frase seus lábios foram tomados. Ele a beijou calmamente passando levemente a língua na ponta dos lábios dela. – Hashi... – ela sussurrou seu nome sentindo seu corpo vibrar com as mãos dele que deslizava pela suas costas.

- Vamos sair daqui... – ela sussurrou, ele imediatamente atendeu seu pedido a levando até o seu escritório. Ela mal esperou ele entrar, selvagemente ela o empurrou para o sofá beijando seus lábios e arrancando sua camisa. Com as mãos ágeis ele retirou sua camisa, acariciou, apertou e sugou seus mamilos a deixando ainda mais excitada. Com a sede, de sexo, Rin sentou em seu colo retirando o cinto abrindo o zíper acariciou seu membro que continuava com a cueca. – Rin... – ele gemeu seu nome ao sentir as mãos dela finalmente em seu membro fazendo leves movimentos. Rin não satisfeita com a brincadeira começou a chupa-ló aumentando ainda mais os gemidos de ambos. Com tamanha brutalidade ele a jogou no sofá.

--

- Por aqui senhorita me acompanhe... – pedia o garçom gentilmente. Kagome o Acompanhou até a mesa onde estava reservada para duas pessoas.  
- Senhor Taisho, logo estará aqui. Aceita alguma coisa para beber?  
- Não. – O garçom curvou-se levemente se retirando a deixando nervosa.  
- Ah Kagome... Espero não ter demorado muito... – Ela sorriu levando a taça que continha água a boca.  
- Não muito... E... Onde está a Kikiyou?– Inuyasha, corou levemente sentando na cadeira que havia em sua frente. – Quando ela chegar devo me esconder em baixo da mesa? – disse ela seca.  
- Feh... Não seje boba Kagome... Ah... Kikiyou ela não vai vir... – o Coração de Kagome deu uma leve acelerada.  
- Então pra que me chamou aqui? – perguntou ela confusa.  
- Bem... Eu quero... Pedir-lhe um favor? – ele levou a taça de vinho branco aos lábios que foi servida pelo garçom – Bem por onde devo começar... – ele sorriu nervosamente. – Sei que não gosta da Kikiyou...  
- Inuyasha o que faz aqui? – Uma voz fina soou no recinto chamando atenção dos presentes no restaurante.  
- Ah Kikiyou... – Ele sorriu aproximando-se lentamente, puxando seu braço, beijando seus lábios. Kagome ao ver aquela cena sentiu suas poucas esperanças sumindo, e seu coração sendo prensado.  
- O que faz aqui? – Kikiyou franziu o cenho soltando o seu braço que era segurado por Inuyasha.- Queria filhinha algum problema? – Um cara de terno de olhos escuros aproximou-se. – este e seu namorado Kikiyou? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, analisando o perfil de Inuyasha.  
- Sim papai. – ela abaixou o olhar afastando de Inuyasha. – Este e meu namorada e está e sua secretaria Kagome... – Com um sorriso falso Kagome o cumprimentou, fazendo o pai de Kikiyou abrir um sorriso malicioso.  
- E o que faz num restaurante desses com sua secretaria? – ele fez um movimento com os braços pedindo que seu genrro explicasse.  
- Bem senhor...  
- Estávamos discutindo assuntos empresariais, senhor...  
- Naraku. Onigumo Naraku. – ele novamente sorriu maliciosamente segurando sua mão, dando um leve beijo. Inuyasha, rapidamente pegou mão de Kagome antes que o senhor Naraku beija-se, Naraku estreitou os olhos para ele, que sorriu nervosamente.  
- Vamos embora Kagome. Amor você...  
- Pode deixar Inuyasha irei com o meu pai... – ela foi até Inuyasha dando um leve beijou nele, e estreitou os olhos para kagome que sorriu.  
- Adeus... – Inuyasha pagou o restaurante e foi até o estacionamento com ela entrando no carro.  
- Inuyasha qual foi à finalidade desse jantar? – ela perguntou retocando a maquiagem que se desmancharam com as lagrimas que derramava sem que ele percebe-se.  
- Podemos não falar nisso... Por favor? – ele pediu irritado arrancando a gravata que naquela altura o incomodava mais que deveria. Ela nada falou o trajeto todo só sentia as lagrimas querendo vir.- Kagome... Bem até amanhã... – ele beijou suas bochechas acariciando levemente seu rosto, passando o os dedos pelos lábios carnudos, " – Um beijo" era tudo que ela pensava, mais rapidamente ele virou o rosto, dando um leve aceno partindo com o carro. E ela caiu no chão sentindo todo o peso dos seus sentimentos não correspondidos, deixando seu rosto molhado com as lagrimas que ela derramava.

** Contiinuuua...**

**;D **

**Obrigado** aqueles que mandaram _reviews_: Acdy-chan, Agome chan, patyshinzato, leticia. / _Adoreii_ /**Aqueles** que que não mandaram: **Muito obrigada** de coração e espero que estejam gostando da Fic

**Voltem sempre!**


	6. Chapter VI

**Capitulo 6 – Mundos completamente diferentes.**

- Kagome porque seus olhos estão inchados... – Perguntou Rin preocupada, alisando o rosto da amiga.

- Nada não... Foi uma alergia... – Mentiu sorrindo falsamente. – Vamos comer se não vamos nos atrasar, E hoje e seu primeiro dia... – disse Kagome sorridente.

- Eu já estou pronta! – exclamou Rin pegando a torrada. Kagome analisou as roupas da amiga boquiaberta.

- Perai, Você vai para um convento. Quem e você e que fez com a Rin? – Rin debochou da amiga passando a mão no leve terninho tirando as migalhas de pão. – Meu deus olha o tamanho dessa saia. Minha vó usava isso, Vamos Rin cadê a Hot da night.

- Aposentou-se... – ela pegou a bolsa retirando um lindo óculos rosa.

-Há!Rin você ta cega ou alguma coisa parecida... – Rin respirou fundo e respondeu.

- Com um terno deste, mostra como eu sou uma mulher culta e extremamente elegante pesar do extravagante comprimento da saia. Com os óculos pareço com uma intelectual... – Rin falou tão seria que quase Kagome acreditou.

- Rin tira isso imediatamente, pare de falar assim parece até minha mãe... Vamos menina acorda coloque uma coisa mais hot.

- HAHAHAHA. – Rin caiu na gargalhando arrancando o terno e a saia enormes. – Coloquei só pra zoar. Isso era da minha mãe...

- Nossa, vamos se não vamos chegar atrasadas.

**--O--**

- Ah Kagome você veio... – sussurrou Inuyasha corando...

- Porque, não era para eu vir? – Inuyasha sentou-se na cadeira que ficava de frente a ela cruzando as pernas.

- Na verdade Hoje só vamos trabalhar meio expediente. – ele como sempre mexia nas coisas de Kagome.

- Porque. Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Kagome ligava o computador colocando a caneta delicadamente no cabelo o prendendo, deixando apenas algumas mechas fora do coque. Inuyasha sorriu inconscientemente indo à direção a ela.

- Não gosto deles assim... – ele agachou ficando a centímetros do rosto dela, Inuyasha arrancou a caneta ficando imóvel olhando para os olhos dela, impulsivamente ele passou as mãos nos lábios dela a deixando ainda mais corada. Os olhos dele e os dela transbordavam uma emoção o corpo dele começou a pulsa incisivamente, sua excitação estava elevada e ela com o rosto corado ficava corada esperando uma reação dele...

- Estou atrapalhando? – inuyasha assustou-se caindo batendo as costa no chão e Kagome vermelha ficou surpresa com a visita inesperada.

- Não.. e ... Nada disso.. – Explicava-se ela gaguejando.

- Não precisa explicar nada, afinal, o que o meu namorado teria com uma simples secretaria... – disse ela cínica. – Vamos Inuyasha ou chegaremos atrasados! – exclamou ela puxando ele, sem nem ao menos deixa-ló olhar para trás. Kagome levou as mãos aos lábios "onde deveria estar selados com um beijo apaixonante". – pensou ela frustrada. – Droga... – ela largou o corpo na cadeira levando as mãos na cabeça... – Não ia acontecer nada... Nunca – ela sussurrou tristemente limpando o rosto.

**--O--**

Kagura a segunda secretaria estava completamente atolada de trabalho, e extremamente nervosa. Rin do outro lado, estava tranquilamente organizando a agendas e as pastas que Sesshoumaru havia despejado em sua mesa.

- Droga... Não acho nada... – gritou Kagura impaciente.

- Algum problema Kagura? – perguntou Sesshoumaru ao escutar a estearia da secretaria.

- Não, nada senhor Taisho. – ele desviou o olhar, vendo Rin alegremente organizar as pastas corretamente em seu devido lugar. Sua segunda secretaria percebendo a admirável atenção chamou a atenção de todos ao disser: - Sua esposa acabou de telefonar, perguntando se o senhor estava livre para almoçar com ela. Rin ao escutar aquilo derrubou no chão duas, das pastas que organizava deixando a segunda secretaria com um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

- Diz para ela que...

- Senhor Taisho... Não poderei almoçar como senhor, Kagome me pediu para organizar, um negocio para ela... – Sesshoumaru afrouxou o colarinho, passando a mão na testa, bufando de raiva.

- Peça, a ela que me encontre no restaurante em frente à empresa. – ele disse, entrando no elevador, mas antes que as portas automáticas se fechassem ele olhou fixamente para sua secretaria, desejando-a a todo custo... –"_Você ainda vai ser minha_" – pensou ao ver as portas se fecharem.

**--O--**

- Inuyasha Taisho, meu amor... – ela puxou ele pelo corinho dando um leve beijo em seus lábios a perna dela já estava sobre a dele, e este acariciava levemente, sentindo-se bastante excitado.

- Kikiyou não me chamou aqui para ver vocês se beijando, ne? – exclamou Sara repreendendo a amiga.

- Sara meu amor... – ela levantou, abraçando a amiga, dando leves beijos no rosto dela. – Cadê Sesshoumaru?

- Ele já deve estar... Olha lá ele ali... – Sesshoumaru aproximou-se da mesa sendo abraçado pela esposa, ele depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios, mais ela agarrou se pescoço, acariciando levemente sua parte intima que o deixou animado.

- Feh... Vocês poderiam procurar um Hotel... – exclamou Inuyasha analisando o cardápio.

- Ah até parece que estava igual um santo com a Kikiyou! – exclamou Sara arrancando risos da amiga de cumplicidade. A conversa e o almoço estavam bem animados, até...

- Hakudoushi... Vem logo... – Rin o chamou, e este a agarrou por trás depositando um longo beijo no pescoço dela. – Isso não e uma boate... – Sussurrou Kagome de Mãos dadas ao Kouga.

- Por aqui senhores me acompanhem... – O garçom os levou até uma mesa que estava sendo limpa pelo outro garçom. E para surpresa de todos e irritação de outros.

- Sesshoumaru... – Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha olhavam para o grupo recém chegados com uma leve irritação. Mas nossas meninas o ignoraram sentando na mesa ao lado o que os deixou ainda mais irritado.

- Hakudoushi... Vamos ver se você lembra qual e meu prato preferido! – exclamou Rin abaixando o cardápio.

- Você lembra do meu? – perguntou ele abraçando ela.

- hahaha Rin ele te desafiou agora! – exclamou kagome analisando o cardápio.

- Ah Hashi. – Rin gemeu ao sentir seus lábios sendo levemente mordido. Na mesa ao lado, um homem de longos cabelos prateados observava a cena com seus olhos dourados levemente estreitos. Sentindo a raiva subir apertou sua taça de cristal á estilhaçando, quebrada e sua mão sagrava.

- Sesshoumaru o que aconteceu? – Exclamou Sara pegando as mãos do marido, a exclamação chamou atenção dos presentes ao lado que se surpreenderam ao ver a mão dele sangrar. Sesshoumaru que ignorava a mulher, não se preocupava com suas mãos, mais sim na menina que estava sentado de frente a ele, que o observava interrogativa.

- Vou lavar a mão. – ele se levantou recusando a ajuda do garçom, pegou a toalha e enrolou nas mãos indo em direção ao banheiro. Na mesa ou ao lado ninguém entedia como aquela taça de cristal havia se quebrado. – Rin da licença... – Ou Não? Hakudoushi, deu um leve beijo nos lábios de Rin sumindo pelo corredor com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

- Gostou da novidade Sesshoumaru? Hahahahhah Tinha que ver a sua cara! – debochava Hakudoushi vendo-o limpar o sangue.

- Do que esta falando? – perguntou indiferente. Hakudoushi franziu a testa, soltando uma pequena gargalhada.

- AH meu caro amigo. – exclamou Hakudoushi repousando a mão no ombro de Sesshoumaru. – Não se faça desentendido, dês do primeiro dia Sesshoumaru, você flertou com ela na minha frente, e eu já tinha lhe contado dela. – Sesshoumaru continuava a limpar o seu ferimento. – Mais como um verdadeiro, canalha que você é! – ele gargalhou. – Pensou que iria ficar com ela, mais nunca, nunca Sesshoumaru você vai encostar um dedo nela... – ele novamente gargalhou, debochadamente. Sesshoumaru sentiu sangue ferver, com os punhos desferiu um golpe acertando em cheio o lado direito de Hakudoushi fazendo com que as costa de Hashi bate-se contra a porta do banheiro a quebrando.

- E o que vamos ver Hakudoushi. – disse sesshoumaru secando as mãos e saindo do banheiro deixando hakudoushi ainda mais irritado.

- Droga... – Praguejou sentindo o rosto dolorido.

- O que aconteceu o Senhor está bem?

**--O--**

- Demorou Amor... – sussurrou ela irritada.

- Desculpe... – Ele voltou a levar a tarça de vinho branco a boca sendo observando pela garota da outra mesa.

- Me dêem licença... – pediu Inuyasha levantando.

- Feh... Me deixa em paz. – disse ele irritado, Ele ignorou completamente a namorada seguindo para mesa à frente.

- Vamos conversar Kagome... – ele mal a deixou responder, a segurando pelo braço a puxava para longe das mesas. Kouga furioso os seguiu tirando satisfações com o Inuyasha:

- Como se atreve a puxar a minha namorada... –disse ele avançando.

- Feh. Eu chamei ela e não você lobo. – revidou irritado.

- Quem você ta chamando de lobo... Seu... Cara de cachorro. –

- CHEGA! - gritou Kagome chamando atenção dos dois para si. – Inuyasha... – Kagome Irritada deixou inuyasha surpreso. – Kouga... – Para respirou fundo e disse: - Kouga nos deixe a sós, por favor.

- E isso mesmo... –

- mas...

- AGORA! – gritou ela deixando kouga surpreso.

- Cara de cachorro... – resmungou Kouga saindo os deixando a sós.

**--O--**

- Amor o que aconteceu... – perguntou levantou-se imediatamente vendo o rosto do namorado vermelho e inchado.

- A isso e uma pequena alergia... – mentiu ele vendo-o Sesshoumaru observa-los não muito contente. – Ah Rin ta doendo muito.. – se aproveitava Hashi das caricias de Rin deixando Sesshoumaru ainda mais irritado.

**--O--**

-Feh... Seu...

- Inuyasha?Diz logo o que você quer?

- Por quê? Está louca pra volta para os braços dele? – exclamou ele

- Não... Pra falar a verdade estou ele e meu namorado! – afirmou ela.

- Feh... – bufou

- Porque está tão irritado Inuyasha? – Inuyasha foi pego totalmente de surpresa, o coração de Kagome batia esperando qualquer declaração.

- Por que... Eu... Porque eu... Eu...

- Diz logo Inuyasha! – Inuyasha aproximou-se dela a deixando completamente corada, sua mão direita acariciou levemente as bochechas dela.

- Porque eu... – Os olhos dourados dele, não desviavam um segundo dos chocolates brilhantes, o coração dela acelerou ao vê-ló aproximar ainda mais de sua boca e a cada centímetro o ar lhe falhava.

- INUYASHA? – a voz fina e falha soou atrás deles dando um baita de um susto nos dois. – Vamos embora. Passou tempo demais com ela... – dizia Kikiyou, puxando o braço do namorado afastando-se deles.

- O que foi isso... – perguntava-se Kagome tentando acalmar o seu coração..

**--O--**

**Continuuua...**

**--O--**

**Obrigada às: **Acdy-chan ,Agome chan,Ana M,Katy,Leticia.

Oiie , meniiinas xD Bem eu não sei ainda pra que o jantar do Inuyasha e nem Quando Kah vai se demitir, tirando isso ainda vão rolar muitas coisas no proximo capitulo que ta bem _Hot. Vai ter hentaiiii Viva viiiva , **ops! escrevi demais! So pra avisar:**_

_**O Nome do capitulo nom tem nada haver com o capitulo ( hahahhaha eu sou muito anta)**  
_

**Obrigados á Todos e Voltem sempre! **

**Coments? **


	7. Chapter VII

**---O--**

**Capitulo 7– Bêbados , beijos e confusões em alto mar.**

**---O--**

_- Ah, estou cansada irritada e morrendo de sono. – exclamou Rin, sentindo a cabeça latejar. _

_- Minha Hime... – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, roçando levemente seus lábios no pescoço dela. – Você, está mais cheirosa do que ontem – disse novamente se posicionando em cima dela. – Eu te amo Hime... Minha... – o corpo dele encaixou-se perfeitamente ao dela, beijando seus lábios e acariciava seu corpo. - Eu também te amo Sesshoumaru..._

- Eu também te amo Sesshoumaru? - Indagou Kagome não tão surpresa com a confissão da amiga. Rin abriu os olhos rapidamente batendo com a cabeça na cabeceira da cama.

- Não foi isso que falei! – exclamou ela levantando da cama massageando a cabeça. Kagome ria da expressão facial da amiga, sentando-se na cama.

- Engraçado mais foi isso que eu escutei bobona apaixonada...

- Olha... Quem fala! – exclamou Rin escovando os dentes.

- Ah então você acabou de afirmar? – rin inevitavelmente ficou com o rosto todo vermelho.

- Não e nada disso...

- Sei...

- Deixa eu explicar, chatinha... – Rin penteava o cabelo enquanto Kagome a observava.

- hã? To escutando?

- Eu sinto uma pequena atração por ele... Ai meu deus ele e muito gostoso.

- Dona Rin a senhorita tem namorado!

- E daí, Posso ter um namorado mais não sou cega.

- Caraca, Rin estamos atrasadas o Inuyasha me disse que o Iate sairia às oito da manhã! – disse Kagome olhando o relógio. – Vamos a gente se encontra lá me baixo. – disse Kagome saindo deixando Rin se arrumar.

--O--

- Nossa isso é que um baita Iate... – Rin dizia deslumbrada com o tamanho e o luxo do Iate.

- E a primeira vez que vem em Um Rin? – perguntou Kagome amostrando o seu crachá.

- E neh!.. Não tenho esses luxos...

- Vamos que já estamos atrasadas.

- Nos separamos aqui.

- Mais eu não conheço nada...

- Assim vai mais rápido. Porque eu já sei onde Inuyasha deve estar! Na verdade Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, Vamos? – sorriu a amiga a puxando levemente pelo braço. O caminho do luxuoso Iate deixou Rin deslumbrada, não só pela decoração mais pelo tamanho e pessoas perfeitamente vestidas.

- Ah tinha certeza que iria encontrá-los aqui! – disse Kagome amostrando a mesa de jogos que era composta por quatro homens, que bebiam e apostavam dinheiro em um jogo de sorte.

- Quanto já perdeu Inuyasha? – perguntou kagome se aproximando o deixando surpreso e corado.

- Não muito...

- Uns 35 mil ienes... Rin? Ainda bem que chegou, e atrasada. – lembrava Sesshoumaru. Mais a que deixara surpresa era o fato dele saber de sua presença sem ter ao mínimo ter olhado para trás.

- Tudo Isso Inuyasha... – Sesshoumaru olhou para trás analisando a roupa atraente da sua secretaria, a deixando corada.

- Vou indo... – Sesshoumaru Levantou deixando todos os sentados a mesa surpresos.

- Sesshoumaru sabe as regras... – alertou Inuyasha.

- Eu sei muito bem Inuyasha vamos Rin... – Inuyasha ainda abismado, sorriu bobamente ao pegar todas as fichas do Irmão. – kagome me belisca?

- Porque Inuyasha?

- Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida – dizia ele tentando olhar através da porta que o Irmão saira. – Acabei de ganhar dele, 350 mil ienes em um jogo de cartas!

- Como assim? – perguntou Kagome assustada com os números absurdos.

--O--

- Er... bem desculpe perguntar , mais que regras são aquelas que....

- Se eu sair antes do Jogo terminar, o perdedor da Ultima rodada fica com todas as fichas do ganhador. – sua voz soou fria, dando leves calafrios em Rin.

- E... Perdeu muita coisa?

- Não muita...

- Sabe você não precisava perder para me amostrar o barco a...

- Não perdi por sua causa. E meu dever como seu patrão e dono do Iate mostrar os seus aposentos. Que tivemos um pequeno probleminha! – ele a levava agora para os corredores que davam aos quartos privativos.

- Que tipo de problema?

- Sua suíte não ficou pronta. Então terá que dormi neste quarto. – ele abriu a porta deixando que ela entra-se primeiro, que ficou analisando o quarto.

- Nossa essa suíte e linda.

- Eu sei, Por isso que e minha. – Seu coração começara a bater rapidamente, sua mente depravada começava a imaginar coisas, cenas inapropriadas, sentindo toda a sua excitação pulsar, seus olhos achocolatados transmitiam toda essa excitação que o deixou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios finos.

--O--

- Inuyasha cadê a Kikiyou? – perguntava Kagome jogando a bolsa em cima da cama.

- Não sei... Ela deve estar por ai.

- Pensei que fosse um jantar de negócios... Bem você vai leva-la ne?

- Eu... Não, O pai dela quer conversar com ela e depois comigo. – Kagome olhou para inuyasha corando, ao ver ele deitado em sua cama.

- E o que deve ser? – Inuyasha levantou passando as mãos nos cabelos soltando uma leve risada.

- Conversar sobre um futuro pedido de casamento... – Kagome ficou surpresa, deixando sua pequena caixa de jóias cair no chão. – Kagome a caixinha. – Inuyasha sacudiu-a levemente a ajudando a catar as jóias no chão. – Ah eu lembro desse cordão... –disse ele o pegando do chão e limpando.

- lembra mesmo? – perguntou ela dando um leve sorriso satisfeito.

- Lógico, foi eu que te dei, no seu aniversario. – Ele ainda olhava cordão de ouro branco, que no centro havia duas pedras douradas no centro. – Era da minha mãe... – lembrava ele , passando por de trás dela , colocando levemente o cordão seu pescoço. Kagome acariciou levemente o cordão dando um singelo sorriso a ele.

- Ficou lindo em você... – disse ele a deixando corada. – Er... Bem e melhor eu ir... – ele rapidamente deu um leve aceno saindo da suíte. Kagome olhou-se no espelho passando novamente a mão no colar de ouro que ganhara dele.

- Inuyasha seu baka! – ela exclamou puxando três vezes o cordão. – Casamento! – ela soltou um suspiro lavando o resto. – Agora que não tenho chances... – comentou desanimada.

--O--

Rins sentiu seu coração acelerara à medida que ele se aproximava diminuindo ainda mais a distancia entre eles. Quando estavam a poucos centímetros, Sesshoumaru esticou s braços passando pela cintura dela, deixando seus lábios a poucos milímetros dos dela. Rin aos poucos fechara os olhos, mais o que a deixou surpresa foi o sorriso de Sesshoumaru se alargar ainda mais. Ele ainda sorrindo, foi até o seu ouvido e Sussurrou. – Poderia pegar a toalha, que está atrás de você. – Imediatamente ela abriu o seu olhos, com seu coração disparada e sua face vermelha de raiva ela pegou a toalha e jogou-a para ele.

- obrigada Rin. – ele saiu da suíte com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

- Droga , Droga, Droga. – gritava ela chutando as malas. – Como eu pude cair no joguinho, dele.. – ela gritava odiando a si mesma. – Ah ele não me conhece. Ele vai me pagar e se vai... – dizia ela sorrindo maliciosamente.

--O--

À noite, as estrelas brilhavam no céu iluminando o caminho em que o grande Iate passava, os fogos de artifícios que deixava o seu ainda mais iluminado, atraia as pessoas para convés que se divertiam e bebiam conforme as jovem meio yokai que bebia seu drink observando as ondas que batiam no casco do Iate e se encantava ainda mais com a moça á sua frente que bebia desesperadamente, tirando-lhe um belo sorriso.

- Vai acabar caindo... – alertou ele a segurando pelo braço. – Feh, eu não disse. – ele Inesperadamente agarra-lhe pela cintura aproximando mais os corpos.

- Eu... Não... Estou... Bêbada.

- Oh... Lógico que não. – concordou ele puxando mais o corpo dela, que insistia em se separar. – Vou levá-la para suíte. – ela reclamou quando foi posta no colo, mais desistiu ao pegar uma taça que o garçom servia, tirando mais um sorriso dele. O caminho parecia mais longo do que, sabia, resmungava Inuyasha. Finalmente quando ele chegou abrindo a porta com os pés a colocou delicadamente no centro da cama, observando o rosto sereno que ela tinha em quanto dormia.

- Kagome... – ele sussurrou a chamando. Ele novamente voltou a observar a face dela passando os dedos por todas suas delicadas linhas. – Carnudas... – sussurrou ele engolindo em seco, prendendo-se novamente aos lábios dela. Inuyasha prendeu sua atenção totalmente a ela , deixando sua mente completamente vazia, a única coisa que sentia era bater do seu coração. Novamente ele aproximou do rosto dela, chegando ainda mais perto daquela boca que chamava a atenção dele.

- Inu... Inuyasha... – ela sussurrou o fazendo dar um singelo sorriso.

- Sonhe comigo... – ele sussurrou acariciando novamente o seu rosto, e cuidadosamente ele beijou sua boca, sentindo-se completamente diferente com um simples roçar de lábios. Com o coração disparado ele a observou pela ultima vez saindo imediatamente da suíte dela.

--O--

Na festa um yokai de olhos dourados mantinha os olhos em total sincronia com a dama que dançava delicadamente com um outro homem. Por diversas vezes seus olhares se encontravam. Os dourados mais frios do que nunca e os chocolates traziam um ar de diversão e travessura. Por um segundo Sesshoumaru perdeu completamente o olhar para a jovem, que sumira em outro instante, irritado ele tentou levantar mais foi terrivelmente solicitado pelos presentes da festa, a única coisa que ele sentia e o incomodava era o cheiro de flores que se misturava com um perfume masculino insuportável. Terrivelmente irritado ele deixou os convidados, atravessando o salão que de repente lotara dificultando ainda mais a passagem dele. Praguejando mentalmente, ele conseguiu sair do salão chegando até o convés onde uma dama delicadamente conversava com um sujeito que mantinha um sorriso irritante nos lábios. Com passadas largas ele conseguiu chegar até o "casal" que ria e conversava animadamente, com um rápido movimento dos braços o sujeito agarrou-a pela cintura trazendo para perto de si os lábios delicados para mais perto de sua boca grossa e rachada.

- Não... – ela sussurrou virando o rosto. Sesshoumaru irritado avançou para cima do cara , com os punhos fechados e com toda a sua raiva socou o rosto do malandro a lançando para longe. Rin assustada agarrou o braço que sesshoumaru acabara de socar o homem o impedindo de um grave escanda-lo.

- Pare Sesshoumaru... Vamos. – Ele lançou um olhar sombrio ao homem caído que deixou Rin com cala frios. – Por que fez isso Sesshoumaru. – perguntou enquanto o seguia para uma área mais reservada. A ignorando completamente ele serviu-se um copo de wisky.

- Eu estou falando com você! – ela gritou o girando. Sesshoumaru foi mais rápido pego-a pelos braços a prensando contra parede.

- Ai – gritou ela ao sentir as costas baterem contra parede fina. Ele tomou seus lábios a deixando surpresa, de começo o beijo não foi correspondido, mais aos poucos ela foi se entregando ao prazer o agarrando pela nuca. Com um beijo ardente e desesperado, ele acariciou seu corpo retirando cuidadosamente a alça do vestido caro dela, e com a outra mão ele acariciava sua feminilidade, a fazendo soltar leves gemidos. Sesshoumaru a levantou novamente. Agora sentada em seu colo ela sentia o membro dele pulsa entre suas pernas, a deixando ainda mais excitada e louca mordendo e arranhando o peitoral dele. Não agüentando mais as provocações que Rin fazia apertando o seu membro, ele a colocou deitada no tapete sugando e acariciando seus seios.

- Você... Está me enlouquecendo. – Sussurrou ele mordendo levemente o seio esquerdo dela. Com as mãos casando, utilizou as garras cortando a calcinha de renda avermelha dela, introduzindo seus dedos no centro a fazendo gemer e se contorcer com os movimentos rápidos e precisos. – A... Minha... Preferida. – Disse ofegante, ele sorriu posicionou-se em cima dela beijando seus lábios dando uma leve mordida e os puxando. Ainda com os dedos dentro dela, ele sorriu enfiando mais um dedo nela. Com um grito desesperado ela arranhou os braços dele, e cravou suas unhas nas costas, provocando uma leve ferida.

- Não... Aquento... Mais. – Quando ele retirou os dedos molhados de dentro dela, ela o derrubou ficando em cima dele.

- Agora... Vou me divertir. – Ele continuava de calça social e cueca; mais já estava bem visível o estado do grande amigo dele. Com um sorriso travesso nos lábios ela começou a dança sensualmente em cima dele, empurrando sua bunda que estava estacionada em cima do centro dele, fazendo leves movimentos de ir e vir, o provocando e o arranhando.

- Para... – ele pediu, segurando um gemido agudo que insistia em sair.

- Se fazendo de forte? – e novamente ela começou a se mexer. Ele não agüentando mais lançou um olhar mortal para ela que foi retribuído com uma leve gargalhada e um beijo em seus lábios. – Diga Sesshy o que você quer? – Novamente ela o provocava jogando os cabelos longos em cima dele mexendo o corpo e a bunda.

- Rin... Eu vou... – ela com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios saiu de cima dele, arrancando o cinto e retirou a cueca dele. – Não vai fazer nada? – ele perguntou a ela, e com os olhos atentos e com água na boca ela levou o membro à boca; Lambendo a cabeça, e fazendo leves movimentos com as mãos ela fez ele gozar, e lambuzar seus lábios todo.

- Já? – sussurrou ela chupando os dedos. Sesshoumaru se posicionando em cima dela beijando levemente seus lábios, introduzindo seu membro em sua feminilidade a fazendo gemer. Com os movimentos rápidos, ela mais uma vez cravava suas unhas nas costas , dele fazendo leves feridas, Sesshoumaru beijava seus lábios tentando abafar ainda mais os gemidos que começavam a aumentar a medida que ele se aprofundava, com o coração acelerado e as pernas banda ela sentia a qualquer momento poderia desmaiar em seus braços. Sesshoumaru em quando se mexia dentro dela apertava mais seu corpo contra o dela e o acariciava e beijava seus lábios. Aos poucos ambos chagaram ao clímax, o fazendo retirar rapidamente seu membro dentro dela, lambuzando toda a sua feminilidade.

- Rin? – ele a chamou vendo-a levemente fechar os olhos.

- uhm. – ela respondeu virando de costa tentando controlar o coração e a excitação que voltava a crescer dentro dela. – Sesshoumaru? O que vai acontecer?- Sesshoumaru nada respondeu apenas fechou os olhos e ficou sentindo o cheiro do mar.

**--O--**

**Continuaaeee. **

**--O--**

**_Nossa , TO Muito feliz com o monte de reviews , que esta Fic ganhou. Eu tava pensando em postar no sabado passado mais infelizmente não tive tempo então to postando hoje! OLha adorei os comentarios / Peço desculpa pelo tamanho deste capitulo, 5 folhas do Word é muita coisa. Eu me empolgeuei / Quem tava esperando um Hentai Kagome e Inu, Infelizmente ainda ta longe de acontecer mais fico muito feliz!!! Agradeço a todos: _**

tenshiraissa,Pitty Souza,Palas Atena,Sophie-sama,LeticiaM,Agome chan,Ana M,Uchiha Mazinha, e Caroliinaa.

Infelismente não to podendo respoder as comentarios: Mais foi muito engraçado amei cada 1

**Proximo Capitulo:**

**Sexta ou Sabado Kiss **


	8. Chapter VIII

**Tenham Uma otima leitura!**

**--O--**

**Capitulo 8 - Mentiras tem pernas curtas.**

**--O--**

- Sesshoumaru o que aconteceu? – perguntou Inuyasha vendo Sesshoumaru carregar Rin no colo. Ele passou reto sem dar nenhuma resposta deixando o Irmão irritado. – Sesshoumaru suas costas... Estão... –Inuyasha tentou raciocinar rapidamente, que foi uma tentativa sem sucesso. – Feh... E melhor eu ir embora. – Com a cabeça doendo, passou pelas salas até chegar ao salão de festas, que continuava cheio pesar das altas horas da madrugada. Passando com uma certa dificuldade pelo meio do salão procurava na multidão sua namorada que encontrara sentada em uma das mesas conversando com um belo rapaz.

- Kikiyou! Quem e você? – dirigiu para o homem com hostilidade.

- Um amigo! – disse o homem.

- Feh, meu e que não e

- Inuyasha... – chamou kikiyou a segurando pelo braço.

- Calma cara só estava conversando com a sua Noiva!

- Que noiva? – perguntou Inuyasha surpreso.

- Se você disser, Sim, marcaremos a data. – disse Kikiyou irritada.

- Feh, minha resposta é não e seu pai já sabe disso. – Inuyasha saiu andando , deixando Kikiyou falando sozinha irritada Kikiyou levantou e jogou o guardanapo na mesa e gritou

- E SE EU ESTIVER GRAVIDA Inuyasha Taisho. – O salão ficou completamente silencioso, Inuyasha surpreso ficou estático, completamente imóvel.

- Não pode ser possível. – ele virou indo a sua direção a arrastando para fora do salão. – Nós transamos essa semana. Feh e uma coisa impossível.

- Não nós conhecemos de hoje, lembra da festa beneficente do mês passado.

- Não. – ela sorriu o deixando desorientado. – Não vai me dizer que nós..dois.. – ele passou as mãos na franja, suando, fazendo gestos com as mãos.

- Foi os melhores 5 minutos da minha vida. – sorriu ela sedutoramente. Inuyasha novamente ficou surpreso com a tal revelação.

- Coloque a mão no seu filho. Está sentindo a barriga se mexer. – Insistia ela pressionando as mãos de Inuyasha contra o seu útero.

- Acho que vou vomitar. – disse ele correndo para a borda do navio.

- Inuyasha... – ela correu para perto dele acariciando seu braço.

- Me solta. Deixa eu pensa. – ela o soltou dando um leve beijo no rosto dele.

- Vou buscar alguma coisa para você beber! – ela se afastou dele o deixando sozinho.

- Droga. Sou um idiota. – praguejava ele mentalmente. Inuyasha respirou fundo, tentando entender, se conformar com a idéia de ser pai. – Meu deus. – Ele levantou dando passadas rápidas passando novamente pelo salão onde os comentários: eram a respeito da nova novidade, incomodado ele passou por todos seguindo para as suítes VIPS.

- Sesshoumaru? – chamou o irmão batendo na porta. Inuyasha tentava não entrar em desespero, resolveu falar com a pessoa mais sensata que conhecia.

- Quer morrer? – perguntou Sesshoumaru, aparecendo na porta.

- Cara você tem que me ajudar? – disse Inuyasha entrando na suíte, para a sua surpresa encontrou Rin dormindo enrolada e aparentemente nua. – Er... desculpe. – corado Inuyasha andou até a saída mais foi impedido pelo irmão. Respirando fundo Sesshoumaru mandou Inuyasha sentar na cadeira.

- Diga.. Logo antes que eu mude de idéia. – disse ele frio

- Feh, a Kikiyou acabou de dizer que eu vou ser pai – a bebida que o Sesshoumaru bebia foi cuspida para longe e com um olhar gélido ele se dirigiu ao irmão o segurando pela gola.

- Merda Inuyasha, era o meu melhor Wisky – disse ele frio. – Pai? – perguntou Sesshoumaru sentando-se no sofá a frente dele.

- È... o Pai dela veio com um lance de noivado... ai eu não aceitei.

- Porque não Inuyasha? – inuyasha corou, observando a Rin.

- Olha não posso te disser. –sussurrou ele

- Prossiga.

- Então não aceitei... Ai a gente discutiu e ela falou que eu a engravidei da festa beneficente.

- Qual? Daquela que o nome dela não constava na lista?

- Como assim? – perguntou Inuyasha confuso.

- Não lembra quem organizou o jantar?

- Não lembro de nada daquela noite...

- Ayame.

- O que tem ela. – Sesshoumaru respirou fundo, tentando se controlar para não socar o irmão.

- Foi ela quem organizou. Ela não suporta a Kikiyou, Se a Kikiyou Compareceu a esse jantar provavelmente como penetra.

- O que seria impossível ela ter entrado como penetra, a segurança da Ayame e pesada. È....

- Ótimo. Suma da minha frente antes que eu comece a te socar. – Inuyasha sorriu para o irmão saindo correndo do quarto. –"Inuyasha você e muito ingênuo" – pensou o irmão deitando na cama.

A madrugada para Inuyasha foi relutantemente cansativa, com os olhos ardendo pegou no sono horas mais tarde, após pensar muito na sua relação com a Kikiyou.

**--O--**

- Ah Kagome, Viu o meu noivo?- Kagome extremamente cansada, deu de ombros e respondeu:

- Não. – E saiu caminhando, mais Kikiyou insistente em perturbá-la, puxou uma conversa amigável até...

- Eu estou grávida. – disse ela comendo chocolate. Kagome petrificou, deixando escorregar pelos seus dedos a garrafa de água que bebia, caindo no pé da Kikiyou. –AI

- Ah desculpe Kikiyou... Er Se você tem certeza parabéns neh? – Kagome sorriu forçadamente.

- Lógico que eu tenho certeza. –Kagome pensou por cinco minutinhos, tentando entender como em menos de 1 semana ela podia estar grávida.

- Impossível. Vocês estão juntos a menos de uma semana. –disparou Kagome. Kikiyou se engasgou com o chocolate que comia.

- Mais... cof...cof... Transamos na festa da Ayame. – Kagome parou novamente, tentando lembrar onde estava a lista de convidados.

- Que festa minha você entrou? – Kikiyou paralisada sorriu sem graça.

- Foi na... – Kikiyou tentou argumentar mais foi cortada rispidamente pela Ayame.

- Garota! Eu não te suporto, lógico que você nem ousaria colocar os pés em uma de minhas festas. – Kagome segurava o riso. Ao abaixar para pegar a garrafa sorriu abertamente.

- Mas... – Kikiyou sem graça, encarou a expressão de ódio na cara de Ayame.

- Vamos kagome, se não eu vou acabar cometendo um crime. – exclamou Ayame passando reto por Kikiyou sendo seguida pela Kagome.

**--O--**

- Sesshoumaru? – sussurrava Rin, ao abrir os olhos. Sesshoumaru se mantinha sentado na cadeira fumando seu precioso charuto, com o peito descoberto e sua calça aberta. Ele não se moveu apenas a encarou, vendo-a levantar vagarosamente da cama. Rin abriu os olhos sentindo uma leve dor em suas partes baixas. Virando levemente a cabeça encontrou o homem que a seduzira de madrugada. Eles não disseram nada apenas ficaram se encarando. Rin sentia seu coração disparar e uma vontade de chorar imensa. Ela quebrou o contado, entrando no banheiro onde sentou no Box e começou a chorar com o rosto entre as pernas. Sesshoumaru suspirou ao sentir o cheiro salgado vindo do banheiro, levantou caminhando de passos lentos até a porta dando leves batidas. – Rin? – ele chamou escutando choro aumentar e logo em seguida o chuveiro sendo ligado. Ele fechou os punhos saindo da suíte.

Menos de 20 minutos ela saiu do banheiro enrolada na toalha, e para sua surpresa ele estava sentado no mesmo lugar, tomando um copo de Wisky, Ela o ignorou e para a surpresa dele jogou a toalha na cama colocando a roupa na frente dele.

- Precisados conversar – começou ele.

- Não temo o que conversar. – ela abriu um sorriso, passando o creme no corpo todo.

- Agora você age como se nada aconteceu? – perguntou ele cruzando as pernas, para esconder sua excitação.

- Mais nada aconteceu. – ela ainda sorrindo colocou a calcinha e o sutiãn. – Foi apenas uma noite de sexo. Como eu sempre estou acostumada. – Seu coração doía a cada mentira que saia da sua boca.

- Não aja...

- Sesshoumaru, vai atrás da sua esposa que há essa hora. – disse conferindo o relógio. – ela já deve estar aqui te procurando. – Colocou o scarpin indo até ele dando um beijo em seus lábios. – Foi uma noite espetacular... Deveríamos fazer mais vezes. – beijou novamente saindo do quarto, o deixando surpreso e irritado. Andando rapidamente Rin sentia-se raiva de si mesmo, por ter inventado um monte de mentiras.

**--O--**

**Contiinuuuua...**

**--O--**

**Mil desculpas,** pelo enorme atraso do capitulo! Mais _agradeço_ aqueles que mandaram **reviews: _Caroline, Agome-chan,Leticia M,Krol-chan,palas antena,_****_Natsumi Takashi_****_,_****_Uchiha Mazinha_****_,_****_Yumi Ishiyama Stern s2_****.** Desculpem a demora. HAHAH AMeii os comentarios Kiss até a proxima que prometo que deverá ser na_ Quarta_.

**Aqueles que não madaram reviews, Agradeço é continuem acompanhando a estoria **

**Voltem sempre , Kiss~ **


	9. Chapter IX

**Capitulo 9 – Ilha dos desejos.**

O Iate com toda a sua velocidade cortava o ar, como uma lamina, seu motor novo trabalhava a todo vapor, tentando quarar a correnteza que a cada minuto se tornava mais forte. Dentro do Iate seus passageiros vestiam um casaco discreto para afugentar o frio.

- Kagome? – uma mulher, extremamente sensual chamava atenção dos presentes pelo seu sensual vestido vermelho que levantava com o vento. – Kagome... – sua voz já saia como um sussurro, o frio começava a abatê-la. – Droga. – ela entrava em todas as luxuosas salas, mais nenhuma encontrava o que queria. Ao passar pelo salão principal, encontrou a amiga e o "amigo" dela caminhando em direção a uma sala, correndo para não os perde-los, deslizou pela escada, apresou-se ao encontro da amiga.

- Kagome... – ela parou na frente da amiga, tentando controlar a sua adrenalina.

- Rin o que aconteceu. Tava correndo? – perguntou Kagome.

- Oi Inuyasha. – Inuyasha apenas acenou pegando seu copo, e enchendo até a boca de cerveja. – Posso dormi no seu quarto, hoje? E até o final dessa pequena viagem? – perguntou Rin deixando a amiga surpresa.

- Mas.. Ontem... Você e o Sesshoumaru.

- O Que tem o Sesshoumaru? – Perguntou Kagome com um sorriso no rosto.

- Por favor, não me lembre que ontem... Mais perai como você sabe que eu transei com o Sesshy?

- Sesshy? – se divertia Inuyasha.

- Você transou com o Sesshoumaru? - Kagome ficou completamente surpresa,

- Nossa. Disso eu não sabia. – disse Inuyasha cínico.

- Inuyasha... – Rin olhou demoniacamente para Inuyasha arrancando risos dele. - EU VOU TE MATAR.

_- Presados passageiros. _– a voz fria de Sesshoumaru soou pela alto falante, provocando um certo arrepio em Rin interrompendo o assassinato de Inuyasha.

- Ufa... Salvo pelo gongo.

_- Desejo informar que dentro de algumas horas estaremos chegando nas Ilhas Taisho. Seus objetos... _

- Rin... – chamou Kagome seriamente. – Vamos ter uma conversar seria. – disse Kagome com um sorriso no rosto.

- Depois porque agora, temos que nos preparar, Kagome! – disse Inuyasha a pegando pelo braço e a conduzindo para a saia da sala. – Beijos Rin... – disse ele sorrindo. Rin respirou fundo sentando-se no sofá. – Droga.... Vou passar a tarde toda com o Sesshy... Droga... – disse ela balançando a cabeça. – Sesshoumaru... Sr. Sesshoumaru.

---O--

- Kagome Vou conversar com a Kikiyou, peque somente algumas roupas? – auxiliava Inuyasha enquanto procurava Kikiyou pelos salões em que passavam.

- Mais lá...

- JÁ deixei tudo preparado lá na suíte, não precisa se preocupar. – disse ele beijando levemente seu rosto. – Volto em alguns minutos.

- Vai conversar com a kiKiyou?

- Vou terminar com ela. – o coração de Kagome bateu rapidamente com aquela simples palavras. Ao escutar a porta bater, deu vários gritos e pulos ao mesmo tempo, caindo na cama com um enorme sorriso.

--O—

- Droga, Pai o golpe da barriga não deu certo. – reclamava Kikiyou para o pai que tomava tranquilamente o seu suco, na varanda.

- Você foi burra. Comentou de uma festa que nem se quer presente estava. – disse Naraku soltando uma leve gargalhada. – Mais... Resolvi bolar uma nova estratégia

- O que? Gritou Kikiyou alegremente.

- Você tem duas opções, engravide de outro. Ou seduza o mais velho dos Taisho.

- Não a segunda opção jamais a minha amiga...

- Kikiyou, Amigos são amigos agora Negócios já e outra coisa. – Naraku terminou de tomar o seu suco dando um leve beijo no rosto da Kikiyou.

- Um beijo no rosto? – exclamou Kikiyou irritada. O sorriso de Naraku aumentou ainda mais. Ele se aproximou dela, agarrando-a pelo braço dando um leve beijo em seus lábios.

- Se você continuar assim não...

- Kikiyou? – Interrompeu Inuyasha batendo na porta.

- Droga... – Naraku irritou-se afastando o mais rápido dela. – Não me provoca Kikiyou. - Naraku beijou kikiyou novamente. E abriu a porta para o seu 'querido" genrro passar.

- Boa noite Inuyasha. – Inuyasha fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça vendo o sogro partir.

- Amor. – ela se jogou em cima dele beijando seus lábios.

- Kikiyou me solta precisamos conversar. – Kikiyou levantou, sorrindo maliciosamente para Inuyasha, que o deixou surpreso. – Sei que não estar grávida. – Inuyasha falou a deixando sem graça.

- Inuyasha eu pensei que.. Eu estava grávida realmente....

- Kikiyou eu quero acreditar mais...

- Espera que eu já volto. – Kikiyou levantou correndo indo em direção ao banheiro, Menos de 5 minutos depois Kikiyou volta deixando Inuyasha completamente surpreso e excitado.

--O—

- Rin temos apenas 5 minutos. Então faz um favor pegue logo suas coisa. – exclamou Sesshoumaru, sem olhá-la. Caminhando de passos largos para o proa sendo seguido pela secretaria, que estava completamente perdida. Ele olhou para ela arqueando as sobrancelhas. – O que ainda faz na minha frente. – disse frio. –Ande Rin busque logo suas malditas coisas. – O corpo dela que tremia com o aproximar dele, bambeou algumas vezes, não por causa das ondas que dificultava a passagem do barco. Mais sim pelo modo tremendamente frio que era tratada. Assustada, tropeçou algumas vezes antes de sumir pela vista dele caminhando rapidamente até o sua suíte.

--O—

Kikiyou com lingerie minúsculo, fez inuyasha engolir em seco, pelos movimentos lentos em sua direção. A voz falhou ao momento que ela sentou em seu colo é o beijo, apertando seus seios e pressionando seu corpo contra o colo dele.

- Inuyasha... – sussurrou ela em seu ouvido. Ele não a respondeu, acariciou seus seios a fazendo jogar o corpo levemente para trás, sentindo-se completamente excitado.

_- Senhores passageiros, acabamos de chegar ao porto. Peço que estejam todos reunidos na proa, para uma pequena espessam de meus seguranças. Obrigado! _

- Inuyasha... – ela gemeu ao sentir a língua úmida em seu bico, dando varias rodadas e depois abocanhando o bico ele sugou até escutar mais um sussurro. Inuyasha saiu do transe ao escutar batidas na porta, deixando Kikiyou levemente irritada.

-Kiki.... – ela não o deixou terminar: Beijou novamente a boca dele o derrubando no chão, abrindo sua camisa, inalando o cheiro do perfume masculino. As batidas na porta aumentavam, Kikiyou ignorava provocando ainda mais Inuyasha. Aos poucos as batidas cessaram, surgindo no meio de gemidos uma voz delicada e graciosa que acordou completamente Inuyasha.

- Kagome... – Kikiyou xingou todas as gerações de Kagome, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Deixa que eu atendo...

- Não... Eu... Não... – Foi Inútil, ele tentou novamente colocar as calças caindo no chão. Kikiyou aproveitou o Momento abrindo a porta.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Kagominha! – Ela sorriu debochadamente ao ver a cara de surpresa que Kagome fazia.

- Eu.... – A voz de Kagome falhou, ela sentia o choro vir a qualquer momento. Novamente ela engoliu o choro tentando prestar atenção em alguma coisa a não ser Inuyasha deitado com as partes intimas exposta. Ela Virou para Kikiyou e abriu um sorriso. Deixando Kikiyou completamente confusa. - Inuyasha , espero você lá em cima para irmos direto a reunião. Ok? Passar bem! Senhorita. – "Não vou chorar" – Pensou Kagome indo em direção a parte superior do navio. – " Lógico que ele não ia terminar com ela". – Ela parou batendo as costa na parede. – " não quero. Eu quero chorar". – Mais não conseguia, sorriu novamente pegando todo o seu orgulho e subindo onde encontrou Sesshoumaru e Rin despedindo-se dos Hospedes.

As coisas entre os "casais" continuavam tensas, Inuyasha tentava a todo custo conversar com Kagome, mais sempre era cortado por ela. Sesshoumaru ficava o mais distante de Rin possível, qualquer contato entre eles, ele, de uma forma trágica lembrava-se da noite "caliente" em que vivenciaram.

- Inuyasha estavmos novamente atrasados. – disse ela andando pela sem olhar para ele. Ele cansado das diversas reuniões, queria um pouco de diversão, coisa que não estavam agendados na agenda de Kagome.

- Feh, Pelo amor de deus vamos descansa....

- Temos diversas coisas para organizar. O baile será esta noite. Sesshoumaru quer uma noite impecável, ainda mais com a presença de Ayame.

- Feh mais...

- Inuyasha se você ficasse calado, paparíamos salivas e não se cansaria tanto. – Inuyasha bufou seguindo a sargenta.

--O—

- Rin contrate gente para noite de hoje. – ele no seu escritório tentava ao máximo não prestar atenção na sua secretaria que estava vestida sensualmente para uma secretaria "padrão". Desconfortável ele cruzou as pernas desviando o olhar do "super" decote da sua secretaria. – È... Veja a conta do meu cartão de créditos.. – ele suspirou, encostando o corpo na cadeira.

- De acordo com os dados.... – disse ela vendo no Palm. – Sua esposa tem gastado mais que o limite do cartão.

- È isso é possível!? Maldição. – ele conferiu os números "-42, 43... Esse são os tamanhos exatos. – 42... – sussurrou ele, novamente olhando para o decote.

- Disse alguma coisa. – perguntou indiferente, ajeitando os óculos.

-...- ele não respondeu tentando afastar os pensamentos pervos de sua mente. – Tenho passado tempo demais com Inuyasha... – sussurrou ele pegando seu fiel e leal wisky.

--O—

- Venham Senhoritas, conferir a Historia das Ilhas Taisho! – Anunciava um velho sentado no banco.

- Quem é o senhor? – perguntou Kagome assustada vendo o homem sair por de trás dos arbustos.

- Um velho morador da ilha vizinha! – comentou o senhor, bem vestido com um sorriso enigmático no rosto. – Tenho varias historia para contra-lhes.

- Hum... Seria interessante. – respondeu Rin , comendo seu preciosos sorvete.

- Não deveríamos....

- AH Kagome só uma historia. – Kagome suspirou, pedindo para que o homem continuasse:

- Tenho diversas historia para conta-lás mais a principal e o surgimento das irmãs ilhas. – Rin comendo o sorvete, parecia uma criança com a curiosidade estampada na cara. – A muito tempo atrás conta a historia...

_Não! Devemos seguir caminho é saquear os arredores! – gritava um homem no covés do navio. _

_- Não!Devemos desfrutar das belas damas. –dizia outro com o sorriso malicioso sendo acompanhado pela tripulação de barbas negras. – Vamos Sesshoumaru. Temos que aproveitar a juventude que ainda temos. – ainda com o sorriso malicioso aproximou-se do capitão colocando suas mãos no ombro dele. – Vamos irmão sei que estás louco para curti, depois de anos sem uma rapariga. – Com um sorriso malicioso que brotou em seus labios, admitiu que precisava de um pouco de diversão: _

- Com isso os irmãos Taishos partiram para ilha, onde seus mistérios eram escondidos.

_- Nossa que belas raparigas temos aqui. – Inuyasha abobalhado se encantava com as moças que passeavam pelo convés. Sesshoumaru não ficara nem um pouco impressionado, saindo em busca de um pouco de aventura. – Devemos manter nossa guarda,devem ter soldados reais presentes na ilha.__– os homens de barba negra deram de ombros entraram no primeiro bar que encontraram beberam e compartilharam de belas raparigas. _

- Sesshoumaru e seu irmão , ávidos não compartilharam dessas mulherem saíram, em busca de ação. Mais no meio do caminho:

– _Inuyasha soldados! – alertou o irmão, parando no meio do caminho. _

_- O que faremos. – Sesshoumaru os observou, mais detalhadamente e percebeu uma coisa. Sorriu abertamente ao ver o estado de bebes que se encontravam. _

_- Não devemos nós preocuparmos. _

_-_ O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu? – perguntou rin animada arrancando risos do senhor.

_- _Eles passaram pelos quardas sem maiores problemas, Mais o que eles não sabiam é que o problema maior deles estava perto de acontecer.

– _Vamos Inuyasha, não queria belas raparigas, então beba e desfrute. – Sesshouamru avisou o irmão que o fez sorrir abertamente. Nenhuma daquelas "adoráveis" rapariga encantava o mais velho. Até encontrar sem querer uma bela dama no balcão do bar. Essa sim o encantou mais dom que deveria. Para o cruel e mais frio pirata, não deveria nunca, admitir isso, nem com o seu pescoço pendurado em uma corda, admitiria, que foi amor à primeira vista. Pela primeira vês seu frio coração havia batido. _

- È depois? – Perguntou Kagome. O velho sorriu novamente.

_Nenhum deles se cumprimentaram, apenas ficaram se encarando, analisando cada movimento. Para surpresa de Sesshoumaru, ele havia percebido que ela não era como as outras. Seu modo delicado de pegar os talheres eram completamente diferentes, com o das raparigas que comiam de boca aberta e bebiam desesperadamente. Com um sorriso nos labios seguiu a dama que se escondera atrvés de um capuz. _

_- Quem é você? – ele a tocou. Ela se assustou com__a brutalidade que o homem utilizava em seu braço, soltando um pequeno gemido de dor._

_-_ Esse foi o primeiro de muitos encontros que tiveram. Sesshoumaru ordenou...

- Que minhas funcionarias estivessem trabalhando! – Kagome gelou, Rin se entalou com o sorvete. – Rin e Kagome voltem ao trabalho imediatamente. – As duas sorrindo sem graça obedeceram imediatamente, saindo de perto deles.

- Humpf! Historia Tola.

- Você está igualzinho a mim nesta idade Sesshoumaru.

-... – Sesshoumaru o ignorou caminhando pela calçada sendo seguido pelo velho.

- Temo que faça mesma besteira que eu fiz quan...

- Quanta tolice! Acho melhor você sumir da minha frente!

- _Igualzinho a mim!_ – Sesshoumaru ficou aliviado ao ver o velho desaparecendo na sua frente.

**Agradeço todos leram e Tiveram o trabalho de comentar, Agradeço de coração.**

** Agradeço a todos. Obrigada sem vocês não haveria historia. **

**Continua? xD**


	10. Chapter X

**Capitulo 10 – A ilha dos desejos Part – 2 **

Com os olhos vermelhos e a visão turva, Kagome não conseguia enxergar mais nada a sua frente, cambaleando tentou se segurar nas paredes, mais não sabia qual era a certa.  
- Dona parede... Poderia ficar parada! – zangou-se ela, com as mãos nos quadris. Um jovem hanyou observava a cena com certo divertimento, andando em passos lentos até a jovem aborrecida.  
- Que me... Ah... Inu... – ela se jogou para cima dele que a recebeu de braços abertos. – Sabe você é... Muito... Ahhhh. – Ela o derrubou caindo em cima dele. – Inu... – sorrindo Kagome chegando ainda mais perto da sua boca e cariciou seus lábios sussurrando. – Eu... Te... – ela beijou levemente os lábios dele caindo adormecida em seu colo.  
- Kagome... – ele surpreso. Deu uns leves tapas em seu rosto. –Kagome... Diz... Kagome... Fala?- ele sentiu seu coração disparar, tentou acorda - lá. – Diz kagome... – ele derrotado, sorriu a pegando no colo e a levando para a suíte dela.  
-O—

No salão de festa nossa pequena e graciosa dama de vermelho, flertava e cumprimentava os clientes, convidados, da festa dos Taishos. Sendo observada pela imponente figura que se mantinha frio, conversando com os seus futuros clientes em potencial. Uma onda de excitação passou por ele, ao se deparar com a sua secretaria meio que anima, dançando sensualmente.

A festa foi prolongada que deixou o dono um pouco irrritado, seus planos para noite deveriam ser explorados e executados meticulosamente.  
- Rin!- ele a chamou pegando a taça de suas mãos e a segurando com o outro braço.  
- Não faça isso! – exclamou ela. Ela estava bêbada. Para ele seria um disperdicio.  
- Vamos! Já passou da hora! – ele frio tentava a todo custo manter o corpo dela longe do seu. O salão ainda continuava cheio, pesar que a festa se alastrasse para praia a transformando em um verdadeiro luau. – Maldição! – exclamou ele com a multidão que dificultava a passagem, o único modo que ele tinha para passar por ali era pega-la no colo. E o fez.  
- Ah! – exclamou ela assustada. Irritada, protestou diversas vezes mais ele a ignorava. Com o balanço suave ela acabou adormecendo sentindo o doce cheiro do youkai.

- Menina! – sussurrou ele ao ver seu rosto sereno. Ao chegar à suíte dele, ela acordou ficando alguns segundos no chão até perde o equilíbrio e cair sentada na cama. Ele começou a tirar a roupa que a deixou corada.  
- Espera! – disse ela maliciosamente, caminhando de passos lentos até ele. – tive uma idéia melhor. – sorriu. – Vamos jogar um joguinho! – gargalhou. Ele arqueou a sobrancelhas, vendo-a se aproximar ainda mais dele é passar seus dedos pelo peitoral o fazendo estremecer. – Não foi para isso que me trouxe! – ele serio,A observava beijar: os seus lábios tirando o cinto dele.  
- Diz... O que quer de mim... – Rin o beijou novamente.  
- Vai embora Rin! – ordenou lutando contra sua excitação.  
- Não! – gritou beijando o seu pescoço.  
- Rin! – ele rosnou sentindo seu corpo começar a reagir às provocações.  
- Diz Sesshoumaru... Eu estou... Implorando! – novamente ela chupou o seu pescoço sentindo as mãos de Sesshoumaru em sua cintura a levantando para cama.  
- Bom garoto! – sorriu ela. "- Vai ser a ultima vez sesshoumaru..." – pensou ela sentindo sua calcinha sendo arrancada. "- Hoje será a ultima vez que compartilharemos a mesma cama" – pensou ela cravando as unhas nas costas de Sesshoumaru, sentindo o prazer dos dedos dele em sua feminilidade fazendo suaves movimentos, em quanto a outra mão apertava os seios.  
"- A ultima-"...

_- E minha velha... Vejo que o destino dos dois está completamente traçado! – disse o velho carinhosamente beijando os lábios da sua doce mulher que estava ao seu lado.  
- Vivemos uma linda paixão... Sesshouamru!  
- O destino se repete novamente... E na nossa ilha minha Rin o amor deles tente a fluir!  
- Creio meu velho que como eu... Essa Rin e um pouco mais cabeça dura até mais que eu!  
- hahaha então meu neto... Está em grandes apuros! – disse o vellho rindo! – Vamos embora... Minha velha, o coração do nosso garoto já esta completamente amarrado.  
- Ele deveria enxergar o que está escondido em seu coraçã!  
- Duvido!O sangue dos Taisho está circulando nas veias dele... – gabou-se o homem  
- Oh e melhor irmos embora as coisas aqui estão bem quentes! – disse a velha olhando novamente para o casal.  
- Oh... Deveríamos tentar essa posição algumas vezes! – sussurrou o velho malicioso arrancando risos da esposa.  
- Nem nos seus sonhos. Oh vamos!Acho que ele viu a gente! – sussurrou a velha sumindo.. _  
- Almas... Estúpidas! – sussurrou ele.  
- Aconteceu... – ele beijou os lábios dela impedindo de completar a frase, pressionado seu corpo contra o dela introduziu levemente o membro contra a feminilidade. Sentindo os músculos dela se contrair sussurrou em seu ouvido. – relaxe... – com isso ela fechou os olhos sentindo o prazer invadirem o seu centro. Com movimentos leves e suaves, chegaram ao clímax, e ela, sentindo seu ventre ser preenchido, e finalmente se deu por satisfeita. Exausto colou o seu corpo com o dela dormindo logo em seguida, sentindo o seu cabelo sendo levemente acariciado.

-O—

Kagome acordará cedo sentindo sua cabeça levemente começar a doer. Com os pés no chão e de pé, sentia a ressaca da noite passada; Sua cabeça doía o dobro. Tendo dificuldades em entrar na banheira. Com alguns minutos no banho Kagome se assustou com a porta sendo fechada violentamente do quarto. Assustada ela pega um vaso e andou nas pontas dos pés e abre a porta do banheiro cuidadosamente, para o seu alivio não aparentava ter ninguém apenas o corpo da sua amiga na cama.  
- Rin! – secando os cabelos ela tocava na amiga que dormia de braços. – Ri-... n! – Kagome sentiu seu ombro desnudo sendo tocado por uma mão fria a deixando completamente arrepiada. Virando rapidamente ela não viu ninguém apenas o seu reflexo no espelho.  
- To imaginando coisas! – exclamou ela pegando algumas roupas do closet  
Vestindo roupas largas é com os óculos imensos ela saiu do quarto indo em direção a praia onde caminhava sem rumo observando as ondas que se quebravam nas pedras.  
- Perdida! – ela virou e encontrou seu amigo sorridente com uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos!  
- Está bêbado! – perguntou ela vendo-se aproximar cada vez mais.  
- Não!Ontem novamente tive que carrega - lá. – ela aceitou a taça corando levemente.  
- Eu senti! Mais... de...  
- Não precisa agradecer. – respirou fundo sentando na areia. – Apenas fiz porque você estava muito engraçada!  
- Não zombe de mim! – pediu ela dando um leve soco em seu ombro fazendo.  
- Eu não zombei! Não que me lembre!  
- Essa ilha me da medo! – disse ela voltando a ficar arrepiada.  
- Por quê?  
- Hoje eu estava acordando a Rin senti meu ombro sendo tocado é ontem vimos um velho parecido com o Sesshoumaru.  
- Velho? – repetiu pensativo.  
- È! Tirando isso. – disse levando a taça aos lábios. – A ilha e linda. Sinto-me em paz aqui é tão...

- Mágico! – perguntou Inuysha. – Dizem que aqui onde os pedidos se tornam realidade. Mais o que eu mais quero não se tornou real! – disse ele dando um meio sorriso.  
- È o que é! – Inuyasha sorriu aproximando ainda mais descansando seus braços em torno das costas de Kagome a deixando surpresa.  
- Inu...  
- Shiiiii! – interrompeu ele – Deixe meu sonho se torna realidade... – após essa frase ser dita: Ele acariciou seu rosto beijando carinhosamente seus lábios envolvendo ainda mais seu corpo o deitando na areia fofa. Por cima dela, o beijo se tornava mais intenso e profundo, deixando varias marcas em seus lábios se separaram por minutos em busca de ar é voltaram a apreciar o doce sabor dos lábios dela colados nos seus. O pensamento as preocupações e as brigas foram esquecidos dando lugar ao prazer que eles estavam compartilhando, o fogo começava aumentar e as mãos dele percorria seu corpo em busca de um abrigo, encontrando uma fresta na camisa abrigando suas mãos naquele ponto. Os seios. Ele avidamente retirou a blusa dela deixando o biquíni...  
- Inuyasha... – chamava Kagome se contorcendo ao sentir os lábios dele trabalhando avidamente junto com a língua em seu bico já enrijecido.  
Em algum ponto distante duas pessoas observavam tudo com um ódio crescente.

- Eu não vou deixar esses dois transarem! – gritou Kikiyou!  
- O que você vai fazer!  
- Você vai ver! – Kikiyou pulou do barco nadando alguns metros da praia.  
- Suma com esse barco! – gritou ela vendo o barco se distancia.  
- SOCORRO! – gritou ela e fingindo se afogava.

Na praia Inuyasha dava muito prazer a Kagome tocando, esfregando é lambendo o Intimo dela, quando ele ia penetrar seu membro escutou o grito agudo de uma mulher. Assustados ele levantou imediatamente tentando identificar a pessoa que gritava.  
- E a Kikiyou! – ele rapidamente colocou a cueca e se jogou no mar fazendo um belo resgate. Kagome preocupada e irritada por ter finalmente seu sonho sendo realizada, foi atrapalhado pela pessoa que mais odiava em seu mundo. Kikiyou.  
E está fingia estar de desacordada deixando inuyasha fazer um, boca á boca.  
- Meu amor... Eu senti tanto medo! – exclamou ela abraçando fortemente Inuyasha, mais pelas costa dele ela olhou para Kagome sorriu é sussurrou: - Eu venci.  
- Eu te levo!  
- Não ta vendo que ela está fingido! – exclamou kagome irritada.  
- Fingindo Kagome? Pare! Ela estava se afogando.  
- Mais... – ele a ignorou pegando Kikiyou que fingia novamente te desmaiado no colo a levando pra bem longe.  
- Ela me paga! – exclamou Kagome caindo na água. – Ah ela vai me pagar

Sentiram a minha falta? Tenho que agradecer a todos que esperaram ansiosamente por mais um capitulo. Obrigado á: Gaby Santiago x **,Aricele, Agome chan, individuação do mal, Kagome e InuYasha., Haylay s2 s2.


	11. Chapter XI

**Capitulo XI - Relacionamento profissional (Chefe x Secretaria)**

O cheiro, a fragrância do perfume feminino ainda estava empregada ao seu corpo. Ele não poderia crer que ela o abandonará. Por quê? Depois de uma noite tão intensa, o que Sesshoumaru queria era mais. Agora se encontrava em seu quarto mexendo, revisando contratos.

- Droga! – Praguejou ao notar que até agora só conseguiu ler duas linhas. Sua mente só havia espaço para sua adorável secretaria. Finalmente, depois de alguns minutos ele se dera conta que não ia terminar este contrato hoje, Sesshoumaru queria Rin, e Sesshoumaru também sabia que ela o queria.

~O~

- Kagome? – Rin ao sair do banheiro assustou-se ao deparar com Kagome bebendo uma garrafa de wisky no garga-lo. – Kagome ta louca! – Exclamou ao arrancar a garrafa de Wisky das mãos dela.

- Não Rin, me deixa beber. – respondeu chorosa.

- Isso não vai resolver Kah!

- Mais vai me trazer felicidade!

- Isso não é pó, pra você cheirar. Isso e uma bebida alcoólica. O maximo que pode acontecer e você ficar mais pra baixo do que estar.

- Rin você não sabe o que eu estou passando. Já estou cansada, eu preciso viajar, eu preciso morrer. Não! EU QUERO MORRER! – ela gritou.

- Kagome, não estrague sua vida por causa de um idiota, acorda Larga isso eu já mandei. – Rin irritada tacou a garrafa na parede que espatifou no chão. – Kagome chorou no colo da amiga, até adormecer.

- Eu preciso ser forte Kah,por você. Apenas por você. – Rin não estava mais agüentando segurar o choro. – Quem eu to querendo enganar? – e finalmente deixou as lagrimas vir a tona.

~o~

No escritório do Iate, Sesshoumaru ocupava seu dia bebendo Wisky sentado na cadeira, enquanto inuyasha acompanhava o irmão sentado no sofá.

- Feh! Acho que deveríamos de trocar de secretarias! - Resmungou o mais novo. – Não melhor de namoradas. – Sesshoumaru calado apenas escutava o irmão reclamar.

- Sesshoumaru, me livra da Kikiyou? – Inuyasha olhava para o irmão com olhos apelativos que até mesmo desconhecidos para o irmão.

- Não estou lhe reconhecendo Inuyasha!

- Sesshoumaru não provoque. Já tenho problemas demais.

- Acho bom você tomar um banho que daqui a 1 hora começa a reunião. Não esqueça a importância dessa reunião.

- Daqui à uma hora vou encontrar com a Kagome. Ah esqueci de avisar, Hakudoushi...

- O que tem hakudoushi?

- Ele me informou que também viria para essa reunião.

- O que? – exclamou Sesshoumaru. – Eu disse que não necessitava de sua presença.

- Vocês que se entendam. Já tenho problemas demais para resolver. – Disse Inuyasha já se levantando. – To indo.

- Era só o que me faltava! – Sesshoumaru incontente com a notícia esmurrou a própria mesa.

Uma hora se passaram é Inuyasha que já estava arrumado, de terno e todo perfumado parecia uma eternidade. Ele não agüentava mais 5 minutos parado na porta da sala de reunião. Lá dentro já se encontrava Sesshoumaru e os futuros clientes só faltava Kagome e Rin. Ele ficou aliviado ao ver Kagome virando o corredor.

- Por deus kagome pensei que não ia mais vir!

- Senhor Inuyasha aqui se encontra todo o resumo da reunião, espero que esteja de seu agrado.

- Kagome? – Inuyasha tocou em seu braço que foi completamente ignorado por Kagome. Que entrou na sala. Kagome olhou para o relógio e viu que Rin estava bastante atrasada e deveria começar a reunião sem ela.

- Bem senhor Taisho, devo Informar que sua secretaria estava meio indisposta devido ao...

- Já estou aqui Kagome! Muito obrigada. – Sesshoumaru ao notar Rin quase não acreditou ser ela. Sesshoumaru se perguntava onde estavam as roupas justas que delineavam seu corpo?

A reunião prosseguiu fria tão fria que Inuyasha mudou de lugar varias vezes. A primeira porque Kagome lançou-lhe um olhar tão gélido que sentiu seu rosto congelar. A segunda vez por causa de Rin que mandavam indiretas a Sesshoumaru e a terceira foi por causa do irmão. Aquela sala estava tão fria que sua imaginação começou a fluir de forma estranha, imaginou-se tomando um café com três pedras de gelos. Inuyasha naquele momento preferia estar o mais longe possível daqueles três.

- Não deveríamos estar discutindo sobre taxas, juros ou prestações. – Se intromete Rin na explicação de Sesshoumaru.

- Então do que deveríamos estar discutindo? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru friamente.

- Sobre a difícil locação. Não haveria lugar para um estacionamento adequado. – Sesshoumaru já estava irritado, uma menina tentando ensinar a ele a fazer projetos?

- Você esta insinuando que o meu projeto esta errado!

- Não apenas torto a meu ver - Provocou. Sesshoumaru estava se controlando para não matar o irmão. Não podia matar Rin, porque era contra os seus princípios de ferir qualquer mulher seja ela qual for. Mais tudo tem o seu limite. Sesshoumaru vendo a confusão estampada no rosto dos seus clientes chamou rin para conversar lá fora.

- Você esta maluca? Quer acabar comigo? – Exclamou. Rin sentiu medo mais com toda a sua raiva a ultima coisa que ela estava pensando era no medo.

- Não chefinho. Apenas quero melhorar o seu projeto! Como uma boa secretaria deve informar ao meu chefe quando ele estiver errado. – Sesshoumaru não queria socar seu navio então se aproximou de seus lábios a prensando na parede.

- Não brinca comigo Rin. – Sesshoumaru sussurrou perto de seu ouvido, fazendo seus lábios encostar-se ao lóbulo e ir de encontro às bochechas e depois lábios.O beijo foi desesperado para ambos. Que ansiavam por mais beijos, abraços e carinhos. – Eu te quero Rin... Eu te quero. – Rin gargalhou por entre os lábios de Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru confuso a soltou, e ela bateu palmas.

- O que e engraçado Rin? – disse recobrando a postura seria.

- Esse seu desejo! Admita Sesshoumaru, esta louco por mim, não esta? – Ele nada respondeu.

- Sabe o que é mais engraçado, eu não sinto nada por você! Apenas o prazer de ir pra cama com o chefe. Nossa foi tão legal e ao mesmo tempo excitante. Poderíamos repetir? Que tal? - Sesshoumaru se irritou.

- Então pra você só foi o sexo?

- Lógico! O que mais seria? – Sesshoumaru se aproximou mais é a beijou

- Então vamos repetir. – perguntou Sesshoumaru com um meio sorriso.

- Não! Não gosto de brinquedos usados. – è largo o sorriso de Sesshoumaru foi muchando. – Agora, se você encostar um dedo em mim, eu te denuncio por assedio sexual. Entendeu? – Rin Deixou Sesshoumaru parado no corredor com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Vamos ver até quando isso vai durar Rin! Se for guerra que você quer? Terá.

* * *

Oiii pessol, Quanto tempo heim? ;)

To sumida mais pretendo retornar, é trazer bastante capitulos. Hoje so tenho que agradeçer. Aproveitem&Apreciem com moderação;)

Obrigada: polly,Agome-chan,carol-chan,adomonaruto


	12. Chapter XII

**Capitulo XII **

Inuyasha se encontrava perdido em pensamentos na suíte. Estava a mil, não conseguia encostar a cabeça no travesseiro sem pensar na besteira que havia cometido. Ele deveria ter magoado Kagome, seu pensamento gritava. Confuso, resolveu tomar uma ducha fria para esfriar a cabeça.

- Kikiyou? - Ele sussurrou ao ouvir um barulho vindo do quarto. Fechou imediatamente o chuveiro andando devagarzinho até a porta, antes de gira-lá ele ouviu vozes. Com os ouvidos sensíveis captou de imedito a conversa.

- Não quero mata-lá, pai. - Inuyasha assustou-se a ouvir tais palavras. – Não vou conseguir.

- Se você não fizer , ela ira rouba-lo de você.

- NUNCA ! – gritou em resposta.

- Vamos conversa na minha suíte, aqui alguém poderar escutar.

- Vou depois tomarei um banho primeiro. – Inuyasha ficou nervoso ao escutar essas palavras. Mas algo chamou a sua atenção no mesmo estante, ele ouviu uns barulhos na cama e depois um gemido. Aquilo o deixou inquieto no banheiro e aos poucos um cheiro no ar deixou extremamente intrigado. – Luxiria ? – ele susurrou.

- Vamos logo Kikiyou. – Aos poucos Inuyasha pode escutar passos em direção a porta que o deixou ainda, mas aliviado. De qualquer forma aquele cheiro na ar deixou desconfiado de algo.

- FEH! Devo estar louco. – resmungou . – Mas aquela conversa ... – Ele suspirou cansado.

A reunião havia sido um fracasso após a saída de Sesshoumaru & Rin. Kagome soube perfeitamente levar a reunião á diante, mas entre eles, algo estava terrivelmente errado.

- Tenho que conversar com a Kagome. – Inuyasha levantou da cama onde havia sentado, e foi até seu guarda-roupa procurar uma roupa, estava tudo arrumado, mas depois de dois minutos ele não conseguiu arrumar ou combinar uma roupa se quer . – FEH! DROGA ! – ele estava perdido em meio a tanta roupa no chão.

Depois de um tempo ele pegou o celular e discou um numero e após atenderem ele ordenou. – Venha aqui agora, preciso de você.

-/-

Sesshoumaru se encontrava na ilha analisando cuidadosamente o projeto. Aquela ilha iria renascer novamente. Se tornaria um dos melhores pontos turísticos existente, já era, mas com as novas idéias poderia levar as ilhas TAISHOS ao além, onde o céu é o limite. Ao andar pelas areais se deparou com algo no chão que não o via a muito tempo , e o mas intrigante era... como aquilo havia parado ali. Era lindo, pensou. Metal , ouro & prata.

- Achou um tesouro Sesshoumaru ?

- Não, velho tolo.

- Eu dei para sua avó.

- Então foi você?

- AHA então você o achou? – O velho sorriu para indiferença de Sesshoumaru.

- Não tenho tempo para perder. – Sesshoumaru colocou no bolso e seguiu em diante, deixando o 'velho' para trás sorridente.

-/-

Rin estava contando na folhinha quantos dias faltavam para eles irem embora daquela ilha, pedir demissão, e ir embora para sempre da vida de Sesshoumaru, não só ela, mas Kagome também tomava esta mesma decisão.

- Rin você tem que ser forte. – Pensava alto. No mesmo istante bateram na porta, ela deu um leve grito: - Entra.

A porta se abriu e ela viu uma pessoa que ela nunca esperava em sua vida.

- O que quer ? – Rin perguntou grosseiramente.

- Quero conversar com você, menina. – Aquela mulher estava querendo confusão, rin sentiu só pelo tom de deboche. Rin ficou em silencio esperando que ela comece, Afinal ela não havia nada para conversar com ela.

- Já estou sabendo ao seu respeito, Kikiyou & Kagura me alertaram de gente como você.

- De gente como eu? Kagura? Você pensa que é quem? – A Rin se a proximava da mulher sem medo.

- Isso mesmo, não pense que vai roubar o meu marido de mim. Você não ira conseguir. – Rin já estava entendendo tudo. Elas haviam envenenado seus ouvidos.

- Não quero roubar...

- Não? Não foi isso que eu senti quando vejo você perto de Sesshoumaru. Lutei muito para conseguir e não vai ser uma menina que vai estragar o meu relacionamento sua vaca! – Rin agüentou tudo na maior 'calma' mas quando ela gritou vaca, Rin voou em seu pescoço arrancando seu colar e puxando seu cabelo. Elas rolaram no chão até alguém parecer e tirar ela de cima dela.

- Me larga Hakudoushi, que eu vou acabar com essa 'piranha' – Gritava Rin.

- Corre Sara, não volte aqui. – Gritou Hashi.

- O Sesshoumaru vai saber disso sua pirralha. – Rin se debateu no colo de Hakudoushi até ver o corpo de Sara sumir pelo corredor.

- Ela me paga ! – Gritou Rin . Com raiva jogou-se na cama bufando de raiva.

- Rin esquece isso cara. – Hashi se aproximou acariciando seu rosto.

- Nunca! - gritou. Hashi aproximou-se mas, pressionado seu corpo em cima da Rin.

- Esquece... – Sussurrou cariciando seu rosto e logo em seguida colou seus lábios aos dela.

- Não... – ela lutou contra o desejo dele. – Não... - Ao longo de alguns minutos de beijos é caricias, um celular toca.

- não, agora não! – resmungou arrancando as roupas de Rin. Celular insistia enquanto ele beijava e acariciava seus mamilos.

- Atende... logo. – Hashi irritado atendeu o celular e após longos minutos de silencio ele respondeu:

- Já estou indo! - Rin suspirou aliviada quando Hashi levantou, não estava com clima para nenhum tipo de relacionamento naquele momento.

- Minha ninfa? - Ele colocou a camisa e voltou até ela beijando carinhosamente o se rosto. Despediram-se rápido com á penas um beijo silencioso.

- Obrigada Deus. – Agradeceu ela pelo celular ter tocada em uma hora apropriada. Mas sua alegria durou poucos segundos, seu celular vibrava em cima do móvel. Ela caminhou lentamente até o móvel e atendeu o celular sem prestar muita atenção quem era. Ao escutar a voz fria do outro lado da linha seu coração bateu tão apertado, que sentia seu coração saltar pela garganta.

Sua voz falhou ao contestar a ligação. Ela estava decidida: ao travar aquela dura batalha, tomou coragem e respondeu rapidamente desligando em seguida.

- Coragem Rin. – suspirou enquanto trocava de roupa.

-/-

Kagome se encontrava num corredor que só havia uma porta, e antes de abri-lá ela encarou-se no espelho que havia no corredor ensaiando um sorriso forçado.

Ela ainda estava com raiva, mas deveria controlar, pois ainda estava em horário de trabalho. Após alguns minutos ela se arrastou pelo corredor encarando a porta a sua frente. Respirou fundo e deu umas batidas de Leve até escutar uma voz sensual avisando que poderia abrir a porta. Ela tremeu. Suas mãos tremulas encontraram com a fria maçaneta, seu corpo arrepiou. Ao abrir por completo a porta, encontrou Inuyasha, eu patrão com o seu corpo quase desnudo. Aquela visão embaçou as vistas, ela sentiu no paraíso.

- Vai ficar ai na porta o dia todo? – Ao escutar o tom irritado de Inuyasha, voltou para sua realidade é lembrou-se que estava profundamente magoada.

- Pra que me chamou?

- Ora pra que? – perguntou irônico. – Não acho uma roupa para vestir.

- Não faz parte do meu trabalho...

- Como é que é? - Perguntou irritado é ao mesmo tempo surpreso.

- È isso mesmo Inuyasha. Estou aqui para trabalhar, com algo relacionado à empresa, fora isso. Não tenho mas nenhuma relação com você. – Kagome por dentro estava travando uma luta feroz. Decidida ou não ela estava disposta a separar as coisa.

- FEH! Ora Kagome, eu quero a sua ajuda se é hora extra que você quer darei.

Kagome se irritou. – Não Inuyasha, não é isso. Está na hora de começarmos a agir como patrão é empregado. Eu devo agir como sua secretaria...

- FEH! Sempre agiu.

- NÃO ME INTEROMPE INUYASHA. – gritou Kagome.

- Olha aqui Kagome... – Inuyasha se aproximou é ela deu um passo para trás. Ele pisou em uma roupa que embolou em seu pé, fazendo ele desequilibrar e sem querer cair por cima de Kagome.

- Kagome... – sussurrou em seu ouvido mordendo um lóbulo. Completamente nu, ele beijava o pescoço de Kagome prendendo suas mãos nas dele. – Kagome... – Quando ele viu que ela estava completamente domada ele largou sua mão retirando sua blusa. Sugou seus mamilos já rijos pelo prazer já domando em seu corpo. Inuyasha continuava arrancando suas roupas com a boca o short, a calcinha, e quando estava completamente nua ele acariciou seu intimo com as mãos arrancando gemidos de sua boca, ela se contorcia em baixo dele. Kagome não agüentava mas, ela ansiava pelo corpo dele dentro dela, gritou, é ele respondeu a altura, sem delongas ele cravou seu pênis ereto em seu intimo arrancando gritos de prazer, e cada vez mas forte e profundo. Kagome enlaçou suas penas na cintura dele dando profundidade e leveza aos movimentos. – Kagome... – Inuyasha não parava de gemer e foi assim até chegar ao clímax. Quando chegaram ao clímax gritaram juntos sentindo os corpos trêmulos de tanto prazer liberado. Inuyasha exausto caiu ao seu lado puxando o copo dela para si.

- Isso não poderia ter acontecido... – sussurrou Kagome derramando um lagrima silenciosa. Inuyasha beijou sua cabeça fechando os olhos.

- Durma Kah. – Ele aconchegou seu corpo ao dela pegando no sono. Naquele momento ela se sentiu protegida, mas é depois?

- O que eu fiz? – Ela sussurrou baixinho enquanto chorava.

-/-

A tarde se arrastava para algumas pessoas. Rin estava agora de frente para Sesshoumaru que ditava enquanto ela digitava, os dois trocaram meias palavras é vários olhares. Aquela situação estava muito engraçado.

- Rin, chame Hashi. – Ela pegou o telefone ligou rapidamente desligando em seguida. 5 minutos depois Hakudoushi chegou.

- Ninfa. – Ele acariciou seu rosto e quando penou em beija-lá nos lábios, Sesshoumaru interrompeu.

- Estamos trabalhando. – Frio como o gelo, com um leve tom de irritação e ciúmes. A relação de Sesshoumaru e Hakudoushi não estava às melhores.

- Preciso que você volte à capital e me traga alguns contratos assinados.

- O que ? – Perguntou confuso. Ele nunca pegava os contratos, Sesshoumaru sempre mandava alguém buscar e entregava diretamente a ele. – Não faço esse tipo de serviço.

- Agora passará a fazer se quer continuar com a associação.

Rin não estava entendendo mas nada.

- Isso é uma ameaça? – perguntou incrédulo e irritado.

- Apenas uma conversa. Melhor você ir, e imediatamente. – Hashi estava completamente irritado, Sesshoumaru nunca foi de pedir que ele fizesse nada além dos serviços tradicionais. Alguma coisa estava errada. – O que você pretende com isso?

- Me livrar de você. – Rin assustou-se com a sinceridade e a calma que Sesshoumaru respondeu. Hashi, estava completamente irritado.

- Você me paga. – Ele apenas respondeu deixando a sala.

- Mandarei para o seu escritório as instruções...

- Vai para o inferno ! – Gritou Hashi batendo a porta. Sesshoumaru apenas deu um meio sorriso.

- Agora você não tem para quem correr. – Rin tremeu ao escutar aquela frase, e o mas importante era: o que ele queria dizer?

* * *

Gostaram? . Demorei ? ç.ç ér eu sei. Prometo não demorar com o próximo )

Muito obrigada á todos , agradeço de coração cada comentário.

Até a proxima , Kissus ;*


	13. Chapter XIII

Capitulo - XII

- Não preciso. Sei me defender sozinha! - Rin não estava certa disso, principalmente quando se tratava de Sesshoumaru.

- É claro. - Rin estava distraída demais ao notar a aproximação de Sesshoumaru. Sutilmente ele caminhou até o outro lado da mesa, onde ela estava de cabeça baixa. – Perfeito! – Pensou Sesshoumaru, ele sentou-se á mesa e ela levantou a cabeça.

- Não adianta lutar Rin. - A aproximação era inevitável, se não fosse á porta. – Droga! – Ele praguejou baixo em um som que só ele podia ouvir.

-/-

Kagome estava acordando aos poucos sentindo o corpo pesado e quente, ao olhar para lado sentiu as coxas de Inuyasha agarrando seu corpo. No seu consciente aquilo estava muito errado, mas em seu coração que disparava deixando o corpo extremamente quente e insaciável, aquilo era uma aventura, um desejo oculto, uma... Realização. Procurava em mente a palavra certa.

- Kagome? – Ao longe ela escutou um sussurro. Voltando a realidade, levantou apresada encarando Inuyasha.

- O que houve? – Ele estava completamente confuso.

- Não... Não. Fique bem longe de mim, nunca me procure... eu nunca mas quero saber de você! – Ela gritava varias e varias vezes, tropeçou em palavras ao perceber que ele se aproximava. O ataque de pânico se tornou mas doloroso, e Inuyasha não pode fazer nada ao vê-lá correndo pelo corredor.

- merda! - Nervoso ele discou um numero.

-/-

- Senhor ...Sesshoumaru?

- Sim, o que deseja. – Sesshoumaru estava com rin praticamente encurralada, presa a ele com o olhar.

- Seu irmão... – A senhora respondeu em voz baixa. Sesshoumaru pegou imediatamente o gancho disse três palavras e desligou em seguida. Levantou, andou até atrás de sua mesa deixando Rin um pouco curiosa, pegou seu celular e discou um numero, de costas para Rin.

- Inuyasha... Espero que seje importante! - A voz irritada era bem clara. Sesshoumaru sabia que havia algo de errado. – Como isso aconteceu? – Sesshoumaru levantou-se e pegou o telefone, discou uns números e esperou a chamada sem desligaro celular. No celular ele ordenou que procurassem Kagome por toda Ilha. Rin levantou-se assustada.

- O que esta acontecendo Sesshouamru!? – Sesshoumaru desligou o telefone, e respondeu ao celular num tom irritado e desligou em seguida.

- Nada, Inuyasha e ela tiveram um pequeno desentendimento. – Ele pegou o Wisky numa pequena geladeira e despejou seu liquido num copo que havia sobre a mesa. – Nada com que deva se preocupar.

- Como assim? È lógico, que vou me preocupar! Eu vou atrás dela. – Rin tentou se levantou, Sesshoumaru a segurou pelo braço e quando viu seu soluço a puxou num abraço. – Rin... – Ele sussurrou.

- AH Sesshy... Eu tenho que procura-lá.

- Não seje boba! – Ele a solta e faz com que se encarem. - Coloquei o mundo atrás dela... Impossivel... – Ele foi interrompido pelo barulho estridente do celular.

- Sesshoumaru Taisho. - Depois de alguns minutos no celular ele desliga. – Encontraram Kagome, ela esta na praia.

-/-

- Sara precisamos agir imediatamente!

- Não kagura! - Sara e Kagura estavam num dos inúmeros iates que a ilha possuía.

- Vamos desfrutar um pouco mas, daqui a dois dias terá a reunião final. Quando o projeto for assinado tudo poderá passar para os nossos nomes, temos tempo para ficar milionários. – Naraku comentou deitando-se ao lado de Kagura.

- Quero saber como faremos isso? – Perguntou sara.

- Deixe comigo, eles andam tão ocupado com as duas que não sabem nem quem agi por trás.

- Mas, Naraku é hashi? Onde se encontra? – Pergunta Sara, tirando a roupa.

- Vamos ter uma festa... Particular? – Naraku animado, agarra os quadris de Sara. – Ele esta longe, induzi Sesshoumaru a leva-lo para longe.- Naraku beija a barriga de sara arrancando a calcinha com a boca, essa dança sensualmente a sua frente.

- Como assim? – Perguntaram em uníssono.

- Na verdade, eles são amigos, e disputam a mesma garota... Por ciúmes... Ah - Naraku relaxa ao sentir a boca de Sara em seu membro rijo. Kagura observa atentamente excitada. – Não vai fazer nada Kagura! – provoca Naraku. Kagura arranca sua roupa e reagi à provocação de naraku, ela beija sua boca enquanto ele massageia seu seio, enquanto sara trabalha em sua parte intima sugando seus pênis, engolindo e chupando a cabeça. – Assim vocês me matam! – Exclamou ao sentir uma leve mordia. Sara senta em seu colo fazendo leves movimentos, gemidos são misturados aos gritos eufóricos de Sara. Naraku se levanta e engata em sara por trás enquanto Kagura deita ao seu lado beijando arduamente a boca de sara. Naraku investe em movimentos rápidos e fortes e a medida que Sara grita ele diminui ou aumenta, como um castigo. Kagura com ciúmes levanta e senta em cima de sara beijando a boca de naraku, este crava cada vez mas forte em Sara, que grita ao sentir as investidas. – Agora é a minha vez... não acha? – Naraku retira seu pênis de sara e espera o primeiro movimento de Kagura.

- O que foi? – Ele sorri e bati em sua bunda branca. Ao reclamar ele da um rápido movimento que a faz cair de joelhos, ele se vira e enfia seu pênis na boca sentindo a umidade e o calor de sua garganta. Sara observa tudo ao longe, neste momento ela esta na borda do barco vendo Kagura cavalgar em cima de naraku. Seus pensamentos estão em Sesshoumaru e em tudo que eles passaram. De repente ela se senta a borda e agarra as pernas, está frio, e o vento que bate em sua pele nua faz ela ter arrepios. Tristeza, e a palavra que passava em sua mente, perguntas freqüentes á martelavam "_des de quando, Sesshoumaru me abandonou?" _ _"como eu cheguei até aqui...?" - Sara? - _Naraku a agarrou por trás exalando profundamente o cheiro de morango que vinha dos seus cabelos. – Algum problema? – Naraku aperta mas sua cintura beijando seus ombros. – Sara? – Ele não obtendo resposta, intrigado, a vira de supetão. Agora os olhos dele encontraram com os dela. – No que pensas? - Ela encolhe os ombros. Naraku a pega no colo e a leva para dentro, a coloca na cama e a beija.

- Kagura? - Ele a chama sem resposta,resumi que ela esteja no banho. Naraku puxa a coberta e a abraça beijando sua testa.

Ao sair do banho Kagura vê uma cena que não a agrada, ela fecha os punhos fecha a cara e engole em seco; Naraku esta envolvido em um abraço com Sara.

-/-

_Descobrimos aqui um sentimento desperto !Kagura x Naraku? ou Naraku x Sara?_

_Oh meu deus ! '0' Eu gostei demais de colocar um pouco de pimenta no relacionamento á 3 recentemente descoberto...*0*_

_ Eu quero engravidar alguém ! hohohoh Quem vocês sugerem: Kagome , Rin, Kagura ou Sara? HHAHAHA_

_Muitas coisas ainda vão rolar, quero mas HEntai Naraku x sara x Kagura esse foi muito pequeno, mas foi apenas para despertar vários sentimesntos HAHAHAHA._

_OBRIGADO E VOLTEM SEMPRE, DEIXE SEU COMENTÁRIO! ;)_


End file.
